Bakugan : New Vestroia - With Extra Help
by Tigerdovefan34
Summary: Basically the New Vestoria Series with my OC, John, mixed in along some other original characters. Rated T for some violence and curisng. Enjoy!
1. Invasion of the Vestals & Facing Ace

**Doom Dimension**

**3 ACNV**

The Doom Dimension, a place where any and all Bakugan go to die. It was a dark and foreboding place, filled with Negative energy and the long gone statues of Bakugan that had been sent there. Nothing could survive here for long. Nothing, unless, of course, it was the king of it all. And indeed, one being ruled the entire dimension for himself. Darkus Royal Leonidas was the King of all the Doom Dimension, having ruled it since the defeat of Apophis only a year and a half prior. Since the start of his reign, he had taken to reforming the dimension, turning the negative energies of old and harnessing it into that of positive energy, calming and soothing the souls that had been trapped for countless eons in the pit of death he ruled over.

He was a Bipedal dragon-like creature, standing several stories tall, with a rounded horn on his nose while the rest of his held what looked to be a crown made of horns. His entire back was covered in a thick armor, going from the back of his neck to his tail, which had become nothing more than a spear which he could use in his attacks. His hands had four fingers and feet had three toes, each filled with dangerous razor sharp claws. He, like other Darkus Bakugan, was black and purple and his eyes were a deep violet with wide irises.

Currently, the king was on patrol, looking over his barren kingdom as he flew with his majestic wings. _Its quiet_. He thought somberly to himself. Yes, he had indeed exiled himself to this place so he could change it before one day returning to New Vestroia to be with his mates, Haos Blade Tigrerra and Ventus Storm Skyress. But that did not mean he enjoyed the loneliness and the quiet. When he had first began his rule following the defeat of Apophis, he had greatly enjoyed it, but in time, he had come to despise it. It forced him to think. Think on the friends he had and lost, forced to think of his past actions, forced to think of the night- He shook himself of his stupor.

No, he was the King! He wasn't going to let dreams he had years prior rule over him now! He had responsibilities, more than he ever had before. He could not let the past control him. He lessened as he let out a mighty sigh as a silent breeze blew across the wasteland. He still missed his mates however. The calm and collected Storm Skyress and the aggressive and fiery Blade Tigrerra weren worthy of the title of Queens, he believed, but they said they weren't interested in the idea, which he could respect. They still had their friends on New Vestroia after all. Subterra Hammer Gorem, Aquos Preyas, Aqous Angelo/Diablo, and Darkus Alpha Hydranoid were some of his closest friends, even if he had never particularly interacted much with them.

Now, however, they were all gone from his life, with him being forced to live in practical isolation. However, his mates did allow someone to accompany him in the Doom Dimension for some time now. "Stop cheating!" A feminine voice cried out in anger only for a small, masculine chuckle to be heard.

"Who says I'm cheating? You're just bad at battling." The more masculine voice taunted. The king simply shook his head and flew over to where the voices were coming from. At the bottom of a chasm some feet away stood two Bakugan, one a Darkus/Haos mix and the other a Darkus/Ventus mix. The first, the Haos/Darkus Bakugan, was a standing bear-like creature with razor sharp claws, fierce golden eyes, a long spiky tail, and giant canines while the other, the Ventus/Darkus Bakugan, was a floating fox-like creature with four long feathery wings, a long snout, dark blue eyes, and a long bird-like body, complete with two three toed feet. The First Bakugan was colored in the traditional Darkus coloring, but had some white stripes along its body along with its claws and teeth being pure gold while the other one was dark green in color with some splotches of purple at the end of most feathers along with its head being entirely purple. Leonidas could only smile happily at the two young Bakugan that stood before him, for these two were his younglings, Haos Leonic and Ventus Leonissa.

The first, Leonic, who was birthed from Tigrerra when she was Leonidas' only mate, now was nearly a full year old while the other, Leonissa, who was birthed from Skyress when she accepted Leonidas' feelings and Tigrerra approved of their shared relationship, was only 8 months of age. Both were going through what humans would call a '_Teenager phase_', though he himself did not know if that was true due to him being forced into adulthood upon the moment of his creation, having not gone through the transition himself.

"Leonic, Leonissa, what are you two doing?" He asked simply as he floated down to their level, startling to the younger Bakugan.

"Father!" They both gasped in shock before stuttering on their own accord.

"I, uh, I mean Leonissa wanted to play fight and said that we should ditch Regent, so uh, we told him you wanted us for something and left to battle here." Leonic stuttered, though Leonissa was none to be pleased about being called out.

"I didn't say that! You were the one who said that!" She yelled and before their father knew it, the two were in the midst of an argument, accusing the other of something involving Regent. Regent was his co-ruler and most trusted advisor who aided him in keeping peace in the Doom Dimension since his reign began. He wasn't a Bakugan, per se, more a being made of pure energy birthed from Apophis' defeat, but he could and would assist in battle if he was ever needed. The king simply shook his head and spoke.

"I don't care who did what. Where's Regent?" He asked simply as the two half-siblings calmed down and looked at their father in shame.

"He's back at the arena, father...were we left him." His daughter stated, knowing herself and her half-brother were in trouble for abandoning their protector and tutor to play fight. Leonidas, however, wasn't as angry as he was upset. The two likely had a lot of aggression in their genes, given to them by him due to the aggression he once harbored to all Bakugan before he met his human partner, John, and the Battle Brawlers and their Bakugan. He understood what they were going through as he had gone through it himself. But, he was more upset with them. Ever since Leonidas became King, Skyress and Tigrerra had agreed to allow their father to spend 4-6 months of a human calendar with them in the Doom Dimension. The first time they had gone there was worrying, for mothers and Leonidas both feared they would suffer from the Negative effects of the Doom Dimension's Negative energy, but thankfully, they were able to endure it and survive it, thanks to Leonidas passing his immunity down to them.

Indeed, he was busy most of the time, spending it to watch over his kingdom and guide any Bakugan that had lost their way to safety or to crush any challengers to his throne, but any time he could spend with his children, he adored and tried to coddle them as much as possible. When he wasn't able to be with them, they were placed under the watchful eye of Regent. Leonidas sighed. "There are a lot of dangers in this dimension...dangers that could hurt the two of you. If you ever got hurt and I wasn't there to help either of you two, I wouldn't be able to forgive myself." The two younglings brought their heads down in shame as Leonidas directed them to the Arena, the place from which he ruled the Doom Dimension from. "C'mon, let's go back."

"Yes, father." The two acknowledged and began to follow him. However, just as the two were about to leave the chasm, the Darkus Bakugan suddenly sensed something. It was a strange feeling, like something horrible was about to happen, but he didn't know what it was. Holding his hand up, his younglings stopped and he began to sense for whatever was happening, looking for the cause while he sent out a silent signal for Regent to appear and assist if need be. He continued to scan the area, searching for what it was. Whatever it was, he would not let it hurt his younglings.

"Leonic, Leonissa, get behind me." He grunted.

"Father, what's-"

"Now!" He ordered, interrupting Leonic as he did so. His younglings did as told, scattering behind him as he turned around and growled softly. He didn't want to yell at his children. He never wanted to show them his aggressive side, knowing how much it would scare them, but he was overprotective of them and would never let anything he didn't trust dare touch them. A sudden streak of purple light pierced the sky before landing close to them, revealing a giant being with a massive furred helmet with triangular eye holes while it wore a long red cape that helped cover it's gray armor underneath. This was Regent.

"My King, I received a distress call! Is anything-" Leonidas simply shushed him. A few seconds of silence once more passed before a silent gust of wind stunned them both and caused them to look upwards. In their sights was a giant floating half sphere, it's giant shadow covering much of the land it covered. "By the souls of the damned!" Regent cursed in shock as the thing landed and let out a giant green crystal at the top. Suddenly, the crystal sparked to life, blasting out shockwave after shockwave that blew all but Regent back. The Father and younglings let out a final gasp of shock as they were encased in purple light (Leonidas), Golden light (Leonic), and Green Light (Leonissa) before they suddenly and abruptly turned into spheres.

The three shrieked in terror as they landed upon the ground, bouncing from the force of the impact before they all rolled to a stop. Leonidas was the first to escape this form, having been in it many times himself. "NO! NOT AGAIN!" He yowled in anger as his younglings finally followed suit and opened themselves up. The two could only gasp in terror at what had become of them.

"Father, what is this?" Leonissa asked, frightened out of her mind.

"They trapped us! Turned us into spheres!" Leonidas, not quite knowing who _they _were. Regent immediately bent down and picked all three of them up.

"My king, are you ok?" He asked, worried for his master. Leonidas gave a brief sigh before nodding.

"Yes, Regent. I am fine. But I must escape this form and investigate what is happening." Regent nodded and grabbed Leonidas in his other hand tightly before bringing his arm back and threw him down hard.

"Bakugan brawl! Bakugan stand! It's time to bring order, Darkus Royal Leonidas!" He yelled as Leonidas was cast once more into a dark purple light and transformed once more into his true form. The mighty dragon let out a roar that pierced the heavens, free of the prison he had been forced in, before staring at his friend.

"Regent, you remembered what we had practiced." He said, stunned. His advisor simply nodded.

"Of course, my liege. You had me and the other Doom Knights prepare for a situation like this when you first became king. We would never forget something so important." Just like Regent, the Doom Knights were all beings made of pure energy and thus, Leonidas assumed, none were affected by what the Crystal had done. However, the younglings remained in their sphere forms.

"Regent, please do what you just did to father!" begged Leonic.

"I want to be back to normal now!" Leonissa cried. It was clear both didn't know what was going on and were panicking, afraid of what was going to happen next. Leonidas suddenly felt his heart lurch at the sight of his younglings so scared and helpless.

"You two will be safer like that, I promise." He soothed calmly, speaking as soft a voice as he could. He then looked at Regent, staring right into his energy based form. "Regent, if things get too hot-" Regent nodded.

"I will do what you told us to do, Leonidas." He replied and the royal dragon nodded. Very few times did Regent ever use his name, but he was Leonidas' only friend in the Doom Dimension and both trusted the other with their lives. Leonissa looked back and forth between them, but it was Leonic who spoke.

"Father, what are you two talking about?" He asked, his voice shivering. Leonidas was about to speak only to be interrupted as he heard the unmistakable sound of a pyrus ability coming towards them. Quickly, Regent and him moved out of the attack's range. As dust exploded from the impact, Leonidas stood up quickly from his slide, as did Regent and they both stared across the chasm and nodded to one another. Without a single word, even if he so much as wanted to speak to them, he let out a massive roar and flew forward, hoping to give Regent as much time as possible to do what must be done. To protect his younglings.

"Come at me, whoever you are! I'm ready!" His voice boomed as he disappeared over the horizon. However, Regent remained in place, staring somberly at the disappearing form of his friend. The two younglings were stunned at how silent Regent was and that he wasn't moving.

"Regent! Please!" Leonic yelled.

"We have to help father!" Leonissa cried out. Regent could only look down upon the two of them and shake his head somberly, ashamed of what he must do. Lightning fast, he summoned his energy dagger, a weapon he almost never used, and struck the air with violent force. Almost instantly, a black and gray appeared in the area where he had struck, it's swirling vortex almost hypnotic to the two spheres. Regent brought them close to his face.

"I am sending you near a human named John that Leonidas knew in his younger years." He whispered quietly at them as a sudden grunt from Leonidas was heard in the distance. "You must find him and the Battle Brawlers for I fear they are the only ones that can save your father and, if my fears are correct, all of New Vestroia." He finished. The two attempted a protest, but could only let out soft squeaks as Regent summoned a spear and began to twirl it. "You two musn't fail! I will meet up with you as soon as you return here." And with that, he tossed them into the air and struck both of them with his spear, sending them into the vortex. As their screams echoed and the portal slowly closed behind them, Regend glowed a soft purple and simply said. "Farewell, you two. Good luck."

* * *

**Earth**

"I left a message for Shun, but he didn't return my call. He never does. Is that a ninja thing or what?" Dan Kuso asked as he and his friends, Runo Misaki and John Tomodachi, walked throughout the park. John was a young african american teenager with a buzz cut, black shorts, a black tank top, and blue eyes and he had a rather quiet personality as opposed to his more outspoken friends. Runo sighed.

"You probably lost your cool and annoyed him again." She teased, but Dan took immediate offense.

"I NEVER LOSE MY COOL!" He yelled at her angrily. John could only sigh. These two, he swore to god. Why they never admitted they were in love and kissed, he never would understand. A glance sideways allowed him to see his fellow friends Marucho Choji and Julie Makimoto watching them, probably asking themselves the same question he was at that moment. As Dan calmed down, John decided to speak.

"Maybe you can try calling him one more time?" He suggested, but a sudden beep got their interest. Dan brought out his phone, which popped outward as he opened it.

"I've already called him like a billion times." He said as he typed in Shun's number. It was met by soft static. "I still can't connect. Something is interfering." Just as he finished that statement, a sudden lightning bolt struck the very ground they were on, causing all three to make a jump for it.

_Odd_. John thought to himself as he and his two friends got up. It was completely sunny out today and there wasn't a single forecasting that said rain was going to happen. As soon as they sat up, however, they saw a large glowing portal in front of them. Almost immediately, the trio let out gasps of shock, remembering the other time this thing had happened.

"No, it can't be!" Dan exclaimed, only for a familiar voice to speak out.

"Sure it can, Dan." The voice taunted. Immediately, everyone knew who was speaking and looked around, searching for its owner. "Everything is possible." the voice laughed and suddenly, a red sphere appeared on the bench they were in front of.

_Is that…_? John questioned as he stared at the unique design of the sphere. Dan bent down to examine it as well.

"A Bakugan!" Runo gasped in shock and John resisted the urge to facepalm as he realized she didn't know who it was. Dan's reponse made him facepalm, however.

"But which one?" He asked as he stared at the sphere in wonder. John couldn't help but yell at them.

"Isn't it obvious, you two?! The voice, the design, everything?! It's-" The sphere suddenly popped open and spun several times before stopping, bringing a familiar face into view. A face none of them had seen in three years and one they thought they would never see again.

"Hello Daniel." Drago said quietly, happy to see his old friend again. Runo gasped in joy as John simply smiled while Dan spoke.

"Drago?!" He exclaimed in shock. Yes, this was the Pyrus Dragonoid, or Drago, that had worked hard to save Earth and the Old Vestroia with the Bakugan Battle Brawlers against the evil forces of Naga and Hal-G only three years prior. John almost wept at the memories flashing before his eyes. "Is that you man?!"

"Of course." Drago acknowledged, hopping down from the bench and into Dan's hands. "Who else would make an entrance like that?" He bragged and gave a few chuckles. John could only roll his eyes at the statement. This was Drago alright. Dan gave a gasp of joy and suddenly lifted Drago high in the air.

"Drago's Back!" He yelled in joy, happy to see his old friend once more. And then, he started dancing, repeating those same two words in sheer and utter joy and John couldn't blame him as he examined the park for his own partner and friend, Darkus Omega Leonidas.

Leonidas was John's first and only partner Bakugan and was perhaps one of the most powerful in existence, with a base power level of 475 Gs in his first form and 605 Gs in his second form. Leonidas at come when John was all but a rookie in the Bakugan industry, but thanks to him, he was able to rise to the top and become the second best brawler, only being beaten by Dan. The Darkus Bakugan had proven to be aggressive and reckless when they first became partners, torturing any Bakugan that he faced in battle. But, with time, he cooled down and became much loess hostile, eventually winning the trust of Drago and all of the Brawlers after proving his worth time and time again.

The two would meet and face many opponents in battle, but none as strong and fearsome as the duo of Marduk Fuhai and Vladiator, their respective rivals. The two were ruthless of partness, having beat Drago and any other Bakugan they faced quite brutally and utterly disrespecting them. John and Leonidas had faced them seven times, with all but the final two times being draws. The sixth time they battled, Leonidas had defeated Vladiator and the monster, stunned and angered at his loss, absorbed the Silent Orb and turned into Battle Ax Vladiator before merging the Doom Dimension and Earth into one plane of existence. The Battle Brawlers' Bakugan, including Drago, lost almost all of their power and gave what little remained of it to Leonidas, turning him into Omega Leonidas.

In the end, Vladiator was defeated for good and faded away into the Doom Dimension. Leonidas followed him, believing he had lived his purpose. Only days later, Leonidas had returned, stating that Vladiator had given him what remained of his power and sent him back and together, the two would fight alongside the Battle brawlers, even participating in the final battle against Naga and his minions. Despite his origin from the Doom Dimension, despite all his initial anger at himself being born, and even des[ite Naga offering Leonidas near unlimited power, Leonidas refused, standing by his friend and proving that once and for all, he had turned to good.

Following the end of the battle, Leonidas had left with the other Bakugan to enjoy the peace and freedom they fought for on New Vestroia. Ever since, things had been...normal, John guessed he could say. But from time to time, he wondered how his friend was doing in his new home. Now, with Drago here, he could finally ask how Leonidas and the others have been.

Several footsteps indicated that Julie and Marucho had come out of their hiding spot to gasp at the return of their old friend. "Is it true?" Julie asked.

"I can't believe it!" Marucho cried out. "Is Drago really back?"

"He is! Take a look!" Dan exclaimed, bringing Drago down to face Marucho and Julie. The Bakugan stared at the two of them, giving off a vibe of happiness.

"It's good to see you, brawlers." He said gratefully, his voice full of joy. He then looked at John. "All of you."

"Hooray!" Julie cheered at the news before bending over. "Uhm, Drago, can Gorem come visit too?" She asked and suddenly, everyone decided to take a moment to cash in and ask about their former partners.

"And what about Tigrerra?"

"How's Preyas? I can't wait to see him again, Drago!"

"Has Leonidas been adjusting alright?" Drago only looked down solemnly at the questions.

"I'm sorry. I'm not here for a visit." The air suddenly thickened. If he wasn't visiting, then why was Drago here? What could make him return to Earth besides visiting the brawlers? "I'm here to ask for your help." He finished. Their help? But, Bakugan were giants compared to humans. Why would they, much less the most powerful Bakugan, Drago, need their help?

"What's happened?" Dan asked and Drago perked up.

"New Vestroia has been-" A sudden rustling in a nearby bush cut him off. "Huh?" he questioned as everyone turned their gaze to the plant. John watched the bush carefully and soon enough, it rustled again.

"Shun? Is that you?" Dan asked, hopeful that their njinja friend had come there. John, however, felt otherwise and apparently, so did Drago.

"No...it isn't Shun." He stated hesitantly. "But I have a feeling of who it is. John, if you will." He said, looking at the young black boy. John raised an eyebrow. Why did Drago want him to investigate the bush? Did it have something to do with him? Was it Leonidas? John slowly took a few steps to the bush and sudden;y, he began to hear hushed whispering.

"Watch were you're going, you oaf!" One voice, clearly feminine, muttered, only for a very masculine sigh to erupt.

"Sorry that I can't control where I'm going in this stupid form, your highness." The other, masculine, sassed back.

"A creature is approaching us and we need to keep an eye out or-" The feminine voice was cut off as John grabbed a hold of the bush and pried it open, revealing...two bakugan. But these Bakugan were ones he had never seen before. One was a Haos Bakugan, with outstretched arms, a bear's face, and what looked to be the body of an upright gorgonopsid. The other was a Ventus Bakugan, with four long wings, the face of a fox, and the body of an Archaeopteryx from what he could see. However, what was most intriguing was that both Bakugan, despite being of Haos and Ventus origin, had slim traces of a Darkus origin as well, hinted at by dark colorations along their bodies. "We've been spotted!" The feminine voice, now being recognized as the Ventus Bakugan, shrieked and attempted to away only to be hit by the Haos Bakugan.

"Calm down! Father would want us to remain calm! Our mothers would want us to remain calm!" Bakugan had mothers and fathers? Then again, he supposed that the Bakugan needed to reproduce somehow. The Haos Voice, now having been identified as the owner of the Masculine voice, then turned to John. "Greetings...uhm...creature. I don't suppose you know what a Human looks like, yes?" He asked and John raised an eyebrow. How could these Bakugan not know what a human was?

"You're looking right at one." He stated.

"Oh, uhm…" The Haos Bakugan stuttered seemingly at a loss for words. Suddenly, John decided to slowly and carefully take the two of them into his hands, despite protests from both. He then examined them closely, trying to remember any Bakugan that looked like them only to come up with a blank.

"What are you?" he questioned as he continued to look closely at them.

"Please put us down!" The Ventus Bakugan cried aloud and John looked at the two of them, astonished. They were shivering in fear. They really didn't know what a human was, didn't they?

"John, please bring them here. I think I know who they are." Drago said simply and John nodded and slowly and carefully walked over to his friend and knelt down, so Drago could look at the two Bakugan more closely. Silence reigned as Drago examined the two while the Bakugan continued to shudder under his scrutiny. Did he know these Bakugan? Finally, he spoke. "Leonic, Leonissa." He breathed in relief. "I'm glad you two are safe." The Haos Bakugan began to shiver only lightly upon hearing their apparent names.

"H-h-how d-do you know our-" Drago cut him off.

"I assume your parents at some point told you about a Bakugan known as Pyrus Dragonoid, or simply, Drago?" He asked and suddenly, both Bakugan stopped shivering. Did Drago know their parents somehow? And then, their names suddenly clicked. Both has the name "_Leon_" at the start but...no, it couldn't be that, right?

"You're the legendary Drago?!" The Ventus one asked in sudden shock and awe. "Our Dad and Moms constantly told us legends about how you defeated Naga and brought Unity to Vestroia!" Dan interrupted before Drago could speak.

"Wait, hold on a minute. You know these two, Drago?" He asked. The Pyrus Bakugan nodded, giving the impression that he was smiling, somehow.

"Indeed, Dan. May I introduce to you Haos Leonic and Ventus Leonissa." he then turned to John and Runo. "Leonic is the son of Tigrerra, Leonissa is the Daughter of Skyress, both of them are the younglings of Leonidas, and I am their uncle, not through blood, but through friendship with their family." He gave a simple answer, causing both Runo and John to gasp in shock. Leonidas did have babies, his hunch was right! And it was with Tigrerra AND Skyress that he had them with. He wondered what that relationship was like. However, before he could ask, Drago turned to the two Bakugan and asked them, "What are you two doing here?" Leonic was the one to answer.

"We were minding our own business, just play fighting after we managed to avoid Regent." Leonissa then took over.

"And then father found us and went to take us back to the Arena!" They then finished together.

"But then we were attacked by something and Regent sent us here looking for a human named John so he could help us save father!" Quiet reigned as Drago took in the news. He gave a quiet hum before speaking once more.

"I am sorry, you two, but your parents have fallen. All the Guardians have fallen." With that, silence reigned. The guardians, their old partners, had fallen? How were they defeated? The news horrified the brawlers. Dan decided to speak up.

"What do you mean, Drago?" Dan asked, all quiet and curious as the news hit him like a ton of bricks. "Were you about to tell us what happened before these two appeared?" The Bakugan nodded.

"New Vestroia has been invaded and most of the Bakugan have been captured…" He paused and looked down solemnly, as if he felt he was to blame. "...and enslaved." Sudden;y, everyone gasped in shock and horror, including Leonic and Leonissa. Dan stared angrily at his friend.

"Are you kidding?!" Drago shook his head no.

"It's no joke. That's why I came to you, Dan. I can't save them alone." The Bakugan then turned his head to face Dan, who looked at him questiongly.

"Drago?" he asked as Drago gave him a look that seemed like he was begging. John wouldn't blame him if he was.

"Will you help me, Dan?" he asked, his voice more booming. Dan smiled right at him.

"Hello! You bet I will! We'll make those space invaders wished they never heard of Dan and Drago!" He accepted with ease.

"And Runo!"

"And Julie!"

"And Me!"

"Indeed!"

"Our father and mothers must be rescued!"

"Yes, we're all here to help, Drago!" Maruco said once Leonissa had finished speaking. Drago had turned to all of them and nodded appreciatively.

"Thank you. The first thing you can do to help me is to turn around. All of you." He said. Weird request, but John guessed that was one way of doing it.

"Ok." Julie said just as confused as John was and turned around.

"Since when is he so shy?" Runo asked as she and Marucho turned around. John was about to turn around himself but Drago spoke out quietly.

"Not you, John."

"Why?"

"Because I don't think Leonidas's younglings would be pleased if I left them behind." Drago muttered before hopping onto Dan's shoulder and started speaking in a serious tone. "Dan, I can't take the others. It's gotta be you, me, John, Leonic, and Leonissa alone." Dan hummed curiously at what was said. "I'm sorry. We have to go now. Hurry!" Dan looked at his three friends, clearly wondering if this was the right thing to do.

"What, but…" He decided it was best not to argue. "Ok." And just like that, the two humans and three bakugan took off into the portal behind them, which closed behind them. P soon, they began to float ever quickly throughout the portal, where they hoped they would end up in New Vestroia.

"Sorry, Dan, John. I don't want to get you in trouble with the others!" Dan shrugged off the fear.

"Ah, we're cool, Drago!"

"I'm taking a big risk on contacting humans again!I know I can count on you two, but I can't put others in harm's way! It's just too dangerous!" Leonissa suddenly decided to speak up.

"Uh, Uncle Drago, what if I told you that someone decided to follow us?" She asked, looking behind them.

"What?!" They all turned around to see Marucho flying behind them. "Marucho, what are you-?!" The small boy looked at the five of them with a serious expression as he interrupted Drago.

"No sneaking away on me!" He then smiled happily. "I'm coming with you guys! Isn't it awesome?!" Drago nearly roared in rage and frustration.

"NO! No, it isn't awesome, Marucho! Because you're coming with us, you are putting yourself in danger and with no Bakugan to help you unlike Dan and John, you're even more at risk!" He fumed angrily as he realized the danger that Marucho was now in. John couldn't take it and barked at Drago.

"Stop yelling at him, Drago, he just wants to help!" But Drago wasn't having it.

"It doesn't matter if he wants to help or not, John! He's putting himself at serious risk because of something like this!"

"But if we have a third brawler, than maybe we can have someone help us defeat the invaders even quicker!" John reasoned, though he had a feeling was still unconvinced,

"That's only if we can find a Bakugan for him! I doubt Leonissa and Leonic will want to ever be separated even if it seems like they can't stand one another!" He gave a small sigh of surrender. "But what does that matter now? We're already here." The six then turned forward and gasped at what they saw next.

* * *

**New Vestroia**

Before them was a wide open and empty desert filled with many mesas and several canyons. The only noise the group could hear was that of the winds blowing and picking up the sands of the dirt beneath them. "So this is New Vestroia?!" Dan gasped in shock. Drago began to speak but was cut off by the half-siblings.

"No, no it doesn't make sense!" Leonissa cried as she looked out at the wasteland before them.

"New Vestroia was a luch paradise the last time we were here with our mothers." Leonic responded, shocked as he took in the atmosphere before he turned to Drago. "Please, tell us what happened!" He begged the elder Bakugan and Leonissa came next to him, begging as well. Drago gave a sad sigh before telling his story.

"It was a paradise before…" He paused, getting more somber as the memory likely stung him deeply. John could only imagine what he was going through. "Before they came." Dan looked at his partner and spoke softly, hoping to ease his anger.

"Sorry, Drago. You must've felt pretty helpless having to watch this all happened." The other two humans nodded as the younger Bakugan began to shiver as they realized that they were truly alone and it was at the moment that John realized. It had only been three years since he last saw his friends. That meant these two were still in all likelihood kids and now, they had just lost their parents. Almost instantly, he held onto them tightly and gently rubbed them, hoping to soothe them and stop their shaking. He could only imagine what they were going through, knowing their family was gone and they could do nothing about it. Drago looked down, ashamed.

"I did." It took a second as he reminisced before he gave a small sigh and looked up. "Let me start...at the beginning." and with that, Drago told the story of how, soon after the Naga crisis was resolved, New Vestroia had become a paradise, speaking of its beauties and wonders, with the younger Bakugan acknowledging and confirming everything that was said. Then, he began to speak of the invasion. How, one day, without any warning whatsoever, alien ships set upon New Vestroia, calling themselves the Vestals. They had came to stay, planting their cities one by one with no regard for the Bakugan who lived there. They had transmitted a disruptive energy field across New Vestroia, which changed the molecular balance of everything in its path, turning all Bakugan back into spheres, so they could be more easily collected and conquered. Then, they began to capture each and every Bakugan before he gan mentioning all the Bakugan that had fallen. Preays. Gorem. Skyress. Hydranoid. Leonidas. And Tigrerra. All of them having been captured.

John couldn't help himself but get angry at what he was being told. After everything they had gone through, after everything they had fought for, the Bakugan were being enslaved by hostile invaders?! He clenched his free fist in anger at the thought. When he saw a Vestal, he was going to give them a piece of his mind, Evidently, Leonic felt the same. The Haos Bakugan gave a sharp angry growl before speaking. "Those monsters! I'll rip them apart for what they have done to us!:" Drago gave a small, dry chuckle.

"I see you've inherited your anger and aggression from Leonidas, Leonic. You as well, Leonissa. But you must not let it cloud your judgement. Your father learned to control his anger and with time, so will you. Only with a clear mind will you two be able to properly battle." He said quietly before Leonissa shrieked, a shriek of anguish and rage before staring at Drago.

"How dare you?! How dare you?! We just lost our father and our mothers and you tell us to simply wait and not do anything about?! No, I want to fight now! I want to crush these Vestals and I want to bring Father and our Mothers back now, inexperience be damned!" She cursed loudly, and Drago gave a gasp, but not at the curse.

"No! You must understand, you two! The play fighting you did is nothing compared to real battles! If either of you two, or worse, both of you, got seriously hurt or get captured, I wouldn't…" He paused and gave a sound like he was swallowing before he continued speaking. "Please, wait until you have more experience in battle. I don't want to lose you two! Not when I finally have the chance to get to know you after just watching you as the perfect core!" He turned to his friend. "Dan, whenever we have the time, do you think we can train them? So they can be ready for whatever comes their way eventually?" Dan gave his partner a curt nod before looking at the two angry younglings.

"Don't worry, you two. We'll train you up to be just as powerful as your parents were, maybe more so!" He gave a statement, looking at the two with fire in his eyes.

"That's right!" John followed up. "And with me as your partner, a veteran who worked with your father, there is nothing I will be more honored to do than to help you free him! You'll get the hang of battling in no time!" The two froze, stunned at what humans were saying, before Leonissa spoke up.

"I...thank you...Thank you, Drago, Dan, and John." She said, seeming genuine in her thanks. Her brother followed.

"I apologize if I seemed eager to fight but after hearing about what happened, I-" Draqgo interrupted him.

"It's ok, young one. It's alright. I would feel the same if I were your position, make no mistake. Just promise me, promise me you two won't rush into battling for some stupid sense of glory, pride, or simple anger." The two bakugan gave their spoken promise, nodding as they did so. "Good." Dan gave a soft growl.

"I can't believe this! The Bakugan deserves better than this! I'll beat every Vexos into the mud if I have to in order to free every Bakugan you hear me?"

"I hear you, but what are you going to do about it?" Asked a sly voice. The group of six suddenly turned to face two humanoid beings, one covered in a green cloak with girly pink hair and the other looking muscular covered in gold and white clothing with light red hair.

"Just who I was looking for!" Dan yelled angrily as the two groups stared at one another.

"Go home to your toys, children." The bigger one ordered, but Dan and the others wer having none of it.

"You better go back to where you came from!" He yelled as the pink haired one looked at them curiously.

"Surrender? To you?" He asked before laughing maniacally, as if this was all one big joke, falling onto his back and kicking his legs before sitting upright once more. "This, I gotta see." He taunted.

"Pretty big talk for a little kid." Brute said before he looked at all three of them with anger. "C'mon, show me what you got!" John clenched his fists. If Leonic and Leonissa had the experience required, he would make sure they learned the true meaning of pain. Dan, however, had him backed up.

"I'll send you crying to your mommies!" Marucho backed him up as well.

"Yeah, you better pay attention to what he says!" The boy yelled, pointing at the Vestals. "Dan and Drago are the greatest bakugan Brawlers in the universe!" He boasted, but the two looked unimpressed.

"What do you think, Volt?" Pink asked Brute, who was apparently named Volt. "Should we waste some time teaching these little squirts a lesson?" He then looked at the group with a face full of mockery. "It should be easy. They don't even have gauntlets." What?

"What are gauntlets?" Dan asked exactly what John was thinking. He crossed his arms and shook his head. "Bah, who needs them? All I need is Drago." He spoke with large traces of confidence.

"Huh?" Pinky looked confused at the statement. Before he started laughing again. John gave a small growl. This guy was really getting on his nerves. "Too funny!" He said as he continued to laugh before getting up. Suddenly, a high pitched whirring was heard and the group looked to the side to see a motorcycle going over the heads of Dan, John, Marucho, and their Bakugan, who screamed in terror and dived for safety. The bike then stopped upon landing, revealing the driver to be a woman with orange hair and a brown suit. "Not her again." Pinky said, disappointment clear on his face. Did these three know each other? As the three humans and Bakugan got up, the woman decided to speak.

"I don't know where you come from or what you're doing here, but you'll need a gauntlet in order to brawl in New Vestroia." She said as she flashed a strange looking device on her arm to the group.

"I don't take orders from Vestals!" Dan yelled at her angrily. The woman simply chuckled and looked at dan with icy blue eyes.

"I lead the Bakugan Brawler Resistance. My name is Mira." Well, that put an end to any bad blood, didn't it? Dan suddne;y calmed down.

"You're pretty." Marucho said, before following up with, "And scary." With that, Mira tossed Dan a device similar to the one on her arm, which he struggled to catch and then she did the same for John, who caught it with ease and nodded in thanks before slipping it on. He wasn't going to battle yet but he was going to be ready for the first training session for the younglings.

Mira gave a small laugh as she walked forward. "First, let's see if you can keep up against the Vexos." She said as she halted.

"The Vexos?" Dan asked and while John was thinking similarly, he had a sneaky suspicion it had something to do with Volt and Pinky. Mira nodded before continuing.

"Yes, the Vexos. They're the Vestals' top Bakugan Brawlers. The one with no brains is Volt and the big idiot who thinks he's cool is Lync." Apparently, Lync took offense to that.

"Hey, watch your mouth!" He barked out.

"Like he said." Volt agreed. John couldn't help but snicker. Those who call out insulters are what the insulter is saying about them.

"They're mine." Dan said with confidence but was taken off guard as Mira got in his face.

"So Human," She began, staring at him with a teasing smile. "Tell me, are you a chicken or a brawler?" Oh, she didn't just say that. Anyone who said that to Dan usually would be on a one way street to a beat down by Drago.

"I'm no chicken!" Dan barked before raising a fist. "C;mon, let me at those Creeps! I'll show them" He demanded as he put on his gauntlet. Mira gave a small nod before turning around.

"Fine, let's go!" She said as Lync and Volt hopped down from the cliff they were on and landed in front of the group.

"Finally, the talking stopped." Lync said, giving a fake yawn to fein boredom before he turned on his gauntlet and raising it. "We accept your challenge." Volt put on his own gauntlet as he spoke.

"It's almost too easy to be fun." He bragged, activating his tool.

"Want fun?" Mira asked quietly as Dan squawked when her own gauntlet activated. The device then opened and computerized voice spoke.

"_Gauntlet activated._" It stated as Mira slid a card inside.

"Gauntlet, Power Strike!" She cried out

"Power Strike!" repeated Lync and Volt. Dan, however, was having some trouble, his hand skittering above the device.

"I, uh...how does this work?" He asked as he looked over the gauntlet. He was never too tech savvy, was he? "Push this?" He asked as he pressed a button at the top before grabbing a card and sliding it inside. "Now the ability card." He said confidently as the Gauntlet slid shut. Dan then let out a loud whoop before shouting, "I rock!", pumping his fist in the air as he did so, causing everyone to give him an exasperated look as he continued to tap away at the device.

"Show em what you're made of!" Marucho cried from the sidelines.

"Pummel them into next week for us!" Leonic requested, though John said nothing. He already knew Dan had this in the bag. Dan nodded.

"Right." He acknowledged as he readied himself for his first battle on New Vestroia.

"I'm first, ok kiddies?" Lync teased as he held a card before throwing it down. "Gate Card, Set!" He yelled as the card was absorbed by the land, causing it to glow green briefly. Leonissa gave a small shake and burp upon contact.

"Oh, excuse me." She apologized, giving the Sphere equivalent of a blush. But no one paid her any heed as Lync tossed up a Ventus Bakugan and threw him forward.

"Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Ventus Fly Beetle!" He cried out as a giant Beetle appeared in front of them.

"Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Haos Verias!" Volt yelled as a massive monkey with a golden scythe appeared, twiliring his weapon around before readying up for battle. "What are you waiting for? Christmas?!" The brute taunted.

"I'll take the lead, you follow." Mira ordered Dan. "Watch carefully." SHe said as she brought up a Bakugan, Subterra from the looks of it, in between two fingers. Dan grabbed Drago and simply tossed him into the fray.

"Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand!" The moment Drago stood on the battlefield, a sudden tornado of fire engulfed Verias, easily defeating him. The two Vexos gasped in utter shock, as did the younger Bakugan.

"What is that?" Volt demandingly asked and Lync called out to his Bakugan. The giant beetle maneuvered out of the way but wasn't prepared for Dan's next trick.

"Got him now!" He bragged before placing a card in, with the Gauntlet's voice stating it was an ability card. "Ability activate!" Drago finished for him.

"BURNING DRAGON!" He yelled as he left the fire tornado, turning into the silhouette of a Dragon covered in Fire. Fly Beetle desperately attempted to escape only to be struck down with ease by Dan's Partner, ending the First Round quickly. Mira gasped.

"I don't believe it! He beat them both." The two younger Bakugan could only stared, stunned.

"The power…" Leonissa gasped, stunned at Drago's ability.

"Sis, I think we have the best teacher ever." Leonic stated, awed by Drago's ability. John gave a small chuckle. They hadn't seen anything yet. As soon as Leonic finished his statement, the fire around Drago dissipated, revealing his true form for all to see. Suffice to say, he looked quite awesome.

"Drago, how does it feel to be back in the saddle?" Dan asked and Drago looked at him with pride.

"Great, Dan! I missed you, Partner." Dan winked at his friend.

"Looking good, Buddy!"

"Feeling good." The Dragonoid gave a soft growl as he returned to his ball form and came back to Dan, who caught him with ease. Then, the boy turned around to look at Mira

"Hey, what is a life gauge anyway?" Dan asked after taking a look at his gauntlet so see the outcome of the battle.

"Whatever power level you use in battle, your life gauge goes down as well." Mira explained. "And when it hits, 0, you've lost." Marucho pounded a fist into a palm.

"I like this. A Bakugan breakdown. A clean, clear way to decide who the winner will be!" He said, sticking a finger in the air.

"What are you looking at?" Lync asked as Volt stared at him angrily.

"A partner who's a show-off." Volt bit back. "C'mon, we gotta win this game!" Lync didn't look as sure as Volt, however.

"I know that Bakugan." He said, staring absentmindedly at the sky before looking down. "Drago...Drago...Where have I heard that name before?" He questioned. Mira interrupted him before he could finish.

"It's my turn to play! Gate Card, Set!" She yelled as she threw a Subterra Card down, which was absorbed by the ground just like the prior card Then, Mira grabbed the Bakugan she held earlier. "Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Subterra Wilda!" She yelled as a giant hulking Rock giant appeared on the field.

"Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Haos Freezer!" Volt yelled as a weird mix between a squid and a blender appeared.

"I've got your number, Mira!" Lync taunted before getting ready. "Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Ventus Atmos!" He stated as something similar to a Phoenix appeared on the field.

Mira wasted no time. "Gate Card Open! Subterra Reactor!" Suddenly, the ground glowed a deep brown and columns rose from it, indicating that the Earth attribute, Subterra, was now in use.

"_Power level increase detected!_" The gauntlet stated as Wilda's power level rose.

"You think you're so clever?" Lync asked with a tease, a brow raised before lifting his arm. "Ability Activate! Typhoon Chase!" Atmos suddenly glowed green before flapping its wings violently, sending Wilda reeling as Atmos' power level increased.

"Man, he really is a blowhard." Dan stated, making a semi funny pun as Mira readied herself.

"Double Ability Activate!" What?! "Power WInder plus Gun Lock!" Mira yelled as Wilda glowed a vibrant brown and hit Atmos, cancelling out its ability surging its own power level.

'

"Amazng, she activated two abilities at the same time!" Marucho praised as John stared in curiosity. It seemed that anything was possible now that gauntlets were involved.

"Awesome, I didn't know it was possible." Dan responded.

"I'll take care of this one, Kid. You've got a few things to learn." Mira teased, causing Dan to growl in anger at her.

"Say what?!" He then decided to sit down, acting like a punk...which wasn't all that new, to be honest. "Fine, I'll just sit here! There's so much I can learn from you, teacher!" He replied sarcastically. John only rolled his eyes at this typical Dan Kuso behavior.

"Calm down." Drago Admonished and Marucho agreed.

"Yeah, Calm down." Mira had a look of exasperation on her face.

"Man, he's such a baby." She closed her eyes and steeled herself. "That's his problem." She shrugged and John immediately decided he liked her. "Let's go!" Like that, Wilda began to charge straight for the Haos/Ventus Duo. "Go! Wilda Attack!" Wilda slammed into several columns, picking up speed as it did so.

"Bring it!" Volt taunted. "Ability activate! Freeze Jail!" Freezer let out several waves of golden light and suddenly, Wilda stopped, coming to a complete halt. Mira gasped in fear as Lync snickered darkly.

"Oh no!"

"You take too much for granted. Abilities don't help if you can't use them." Lync taunted before looking at his Bakugan eagerly. "Go Atmos!"

"Freezer!" The two Bakugan charged towards Wilda, ready to strike a finishing blow at him.

"Wilda!" Mira cried out helplessly, only for Dan to jump into action.

"Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand!" As Dragon stood, the same tornado of fire from earlier appeared and saved Wilda at the last minute. Dan smirked as he landed in front of Mira. "Maybe you should watch and learn." He teased. "Time to activate ability. Double ability, that is!" He said as he held out two cards before laying them in the Gauntlet. "Burst Shield plus Burning Dragon!" Drago immediately escaped from the fire tornado once more into the silhouette and charged straight for Atmos and Freezer. "Let's go, Drago!" Dan encouraged.

"Drago…" Lync whispered to himself before a sudden gasp of shock and horror took his face as Drago collided into his and Volt's Bakugan, ending the Battle quickly and causing both to lose their gauges. Dan caught the now three Bakugan going towards him, being Drago and for some reason, Atmos and Freezer.

"Aw, yeah! That did the trick!" He boasted as he caught all three.

"Incredible! Simply incredible!" Leonissa praised.

"Encore! Give me an encore!" Leonic begged as John gave a small laugh at their expense. This was the first real battle they probably saw. He could only imagine how they would feel when they were in the middle of the action as well.

"Nice work with the gauntlet, Dan!" Marucho praised as he ran up to his friend.

"I'm back in the battle!" Dan taunted as he did his classic Kuso pose before he and Marucho began to admire the gauntlet.

"I remember now." Lync said as he stared at his enemies as he was walking away with Volt. "That my friend is one of the six fighting Bakugan who saved Vestroia. Meet Pyrus Dragonoid, ya Salamander."

"Oh yeah? What about those other two?" Lync shrugged.

"I dunno. Guess they're new or something." However, Mira wasn't listening to that.

"If that's Pyrus Dragonoid, then you three must be…!" She stared in shock,

"I'm Dan Kuso, at your service." Dan introduced.

"I'm Choji Marukura, but call me Marucho."

"And I'm John Tomodachi. The pleasure is all mine, Mira."

"Dan, Marucho, John." Mira said in silent awe before closing her eyes and giving a hum before speaking. "Now it's clear! You're part of the seven Bakugan Brawlers!"

"Well, three of them, anyway." Dan corrected before looking at his friends. "What do you think, you guys? Sounds like we've become famous."

"Pretty cool except we didn't even know it." John nodded with Marucho's statement. Being famous had perks, he guessed.

"Famous, Smamous." Volt breathed. "They're still toast."

"Next time, we'll get your autographs!" Lync said, laughing as the two Vexos ran away, being chased down by Dan and Marucho.

"Sure, just run away!"

"Come back cowards!" John only shook his head. Those guys. It was then the three humans looked at Mira and asked one simple question.

"So, you got a place we can stay?" John asked for them. Mira blinked out her stupor and nodded.

"Of Course.." She said, hopping onto her bike from earlier. "Hop on and I'll take you to our hideout."

* * *

**Later**

Dan let out a rather harsh sneeze, the debris scattering onto Marucho's glasses. The poor kid looked to not be enjoying it as Mira gagged. "If you're going to sneeze, try not to do it on my Jacket." She scolded.

"Actually," Marucho groaned as he brought out a handkerchief and took off his glasses to wipe them clean, "It's all over me." Dan gave a nervous laugh.

"Sorry, buddy." He apologized. Currently the Three Partner Bakugan, Three Humans, and Single Vestal were riding Mira's Bike to wherever the hideout of the Bakugan Brawler Resistance was. Going at nearly 70-80 Miles per Hour, the bike was kicking up sand as it sped through New Vestroia, not being at all careful of what it touched. "Hey Mira, aren't you a vestal just like those Lync and Volt dudes?" Dank asked and Mira gave a soft sight before answering.

"I may be a vestal, but I'm not like them." But Leonic wasn't convinced.

"How can we be so certain?"

"Brother!"

"What I speak is the truth, Sister! For all we know, she could be leading us into a Vestal trap so she can take these three prisoners and take Drago and us for themselves! It makes too much sense!" He received a smack in response.

"You worry too much, brother. If she was truly with the Vexos, then she wouldn't have helped us." Leonissa harrumphed. "Quit being paranoid. It could get us into real trouble one day."

"How dare you call me paranoid?! I'm looking out for us both!" Leonic yelled in range and soon, an argument erupted between the two about who was right and who was wrong. John gave a small laugh at that, as did Dan, Marucho, and Drago. Siblings, even if they were only related by just one parent and not the same parent, were always the same. Constant fighting and pretending to hate each other but secretly caring for one another. Marucho then looked at Mira.

"So, you're leading the Bakugan Brawler Resistance because you aren't a Vexos?" He asked and Mira gave a tiny tilt.

"Sort of." She said, looking off into the distance, before shrugging. "It's a long story, but I guess it's important for you to know exactly what happened." And then, she began to tell her side of the story, with the half siblings shutting up in order to hear her. How Bakugan cards one day fell from the sky of their home planet as if it were magic and from it came the Bakugan themselves. The same thing happened on earth, of course, so John wondered if what Naga had done had farther reaching consequences and stretched to more than just Earth. She then spoke of Doctor Micheal's dimension transporter and how, when it malfunctioned, it created a rift, connecting Vestroia and her planet just like Earth had been connected to it. However, their world had been overpopulated so when the Vestal king discovered New Vestroia, he conquered the planet and colonized it with the excess population.

When the invasion was over, the Vestal population built Bakugan Battle Arenas in their cities and were eager to play with their power new '_pets_'. (John nearly growled in anger at the thought of Bakugan merely being pets, though both Leonic and Leonissa couldn't stop themselves from doing so). She then told the stories of the origin of the Vexos, how everyone went crazy for the Bakugan Battles, with tickets selling like wildfire just to see one and how you couldn't get one now if you tried. Drago commented, stating that the Bakugan were being treated like Circus Animals, no different than how the Humans had treated them before the true extent of what was happening was revealed thanks to Drago and his friends. He then asked her how she and her people could be so cruel. This had caused Mira to gasp in shock before steeling herself and continuing her story.

How they didn't know what the true extent was. How the Vestals never been told that Bakugan were and are intelligent creatures, thinking they were only mindless animals. And so did Mira, until she discovered the truth. On that day, she went to visit her father when she felt a sudden shake and the Earth and saw a three headed Bakugan being electrocuted and tortured. Hydranoid. Everyone had felt sick at the news, hearing of how their friend suffered. Then she said it spoke, saying it will never give in to what the Vestals were doing.

She had confronted her father later that night, asking if they were the invaders. But he didn't even care, but Mira did and for that, she was alone. She felt that someone needed to help the Bakugan however, so she got together with those who felt the same way she did. And with that, The Bakugan Brawler Resistance was born and they've been fighting the Vexos to free the Balugan ever since. However, the Vexos were strong champions. Volt Luster was their top Haos Brawler, Gus Grav was a weasel but a powerful Subterra Brawler, Mylene Farrow, their leading Aquos brawler, as devious as she was, Lync Volan was their Ventus Brawler, doing anything to win, Shadow Prove was their top Darkus Brawler, using the attribute to be as brutal and cruel as one could be with that attribute. Finally, there was the deadliest and their leader, Spectra Phantom, the #1 Pyrus Brawler.

The six Vexos were champions of all six bakugan attributes, and as a result, were stronger than the resistance. Dan guessed it was hard to fight her own people and Drago apologized for his own earlier statement, glad to hear that some of the Vestals still had honor. Leonissa had acted motherly and gave what was a sphere equivalent of a hug, while Leonic still wasn't convinced. Mira thanked Drago and Leonissa and continued to drive. Then, she let out a sudden gasp as they approached a chasm. "We're almost there!" She said happily.

"Where?" Dan, Marucho, and John asked all at once.

"Straight ahead!" Suddenly, a large red and white building appeared on the horizon, causing the three humans to gasp in awe.

"Wow! So cool!" Dan commented. At the front of the building, a purple haired vestal was standing, waving his hand back and forth in a manner of greeting.

"Welcome back!" He yelled out to them as Mira came to a sudden stop right in front of him, causing him to gasp and jump back in a panic.

"Hello, Baron." The woman greeted as Baron stared at the three new arrivals, his eyes sparkling. "Let me introduce you to our guests." Immediately, he jumped up and ran up to the Humans, filled with complete awe.

"THE MASTER!" He exclaimed breathlessly, his voice eager and joyful.

"M-m-masters?" Dan stutted.

"I think he fell on his head." Marucho stated.

"SInce when are we masters?" John asked. None of that stop Barron however and he continued as Mira facepalmed.

"I know exactly who you are! Dan Kuso, Marucho Marukura, and John Todomachi! Bakugan Brawling Masters!" he then stood at attention and properly introduced himself. "I'm Barron, at your service." He stated, bowing politely. Dan gave a small, nervous chuckle in response.

"H-hi, Barron." He greeted.

"Pleased to meet, I think." Marucho stated, nervously laughing and John just gave a nervous smile as he shook Baron's hand. Only for him to grab all three of their hands and shake them violently.

"The pleasure is all mine!" He said before stopping to let go, jumping back as the three fell hard onto the ground, groaning in pain from the impact. Meanwhile, Drago was flapping his sphere wings to stay in the air while Leonic and Leonissa hopped onto the Bike to remain at eye level with Baron. The Pyrus Bakugan gave a small laugh at Barron's excitement, who stared at the Bakugan in sheer amazement.

"I've never seen anyone so happy." Drago joked as Barron gasped and ran up to him.

"And you must be, Master Drago!" He cried, hopping onto the backs of the downed humans, who yelped in anguish. Then, Barron realized what he did as Drago floated down from the sky.

"That's me." He replied as Barron gasped aloud.

"I can't believe I embarrassed myself!" He said, hopping away and apologizing profusely for what he had done. Mira gave a small giggle and looked at the Bakugan and Humans with a smile.

"You'll have to excuse Barron." She said as she slowly stepped off the Bike, missing the pile of Human right next to her. "He's one of your biggest fans. He knows all about how you saved Vestroia and created New Vestroia. He even has a poster of you on his bedroom wall." Really? So they had a mega fan?

Nice.

"That's...nice, I guess." Leonic commented, unsure of how to feel.

"Well, it's great to have another ally. At this rate, our parents will be free in no time!" Leonissa cheered only for Mira to look at the two half-siblings as did Barron once he picked up the three humans and apologized to them.

"Who are you two?" He asked and Leonissa looked as if she was about to give a long winded speech about who they were, only for Drago to but in.

"They are Haos Leonic and Ventus Leonissa the younglings of Darkus Leonidas. Leonic is the son of Tigrerra and Leonissa is the daughter of Skyress." He said calmly as Barron gasped in awe at the two, leaning down in front of them.

"You're the offspring of Masters Leonidas, Skyress, and Tigrerra?! You must know so much!" he guessed only for Leonic to burst his bubble.

"Erm, sorry buddy, but we know squat about real battling."

"Yeah. The only battles we've ever participated in were for play. Our parents constantly worried about our safety and kept us out of view." Leonissa backed, causing Barron to groan and Mira to smile softly at them.

"Looks like we got two rookies to train, don't we Barron?" She asked only for Drago to interrupt once more.

"Indeed, but I'm afraid they've already been taken. I agreed to help train them in order to prepare them for any future battles." he said calmly. Barron nodded in understanding as did Mira. Then Barron and Dan had a small chat, with Dan offering to teach him a few strategies and Marucho leaned in to John and Drago.

"Great. Like Dan's ego wasn't big enough before." He sassed to them.

"Some things never change." Drago chuckled.

"You can say that again." John said, shaking his head good naturedly.

"So where's Ace?" Mira asked, asking for a resistance fighter named Ace.

"He said he had something to take care of." Barron responded only for a voice to speak up.

"Up here!" It cried out, causing the Humans, Bakugan, and Vestals to look up to see a Vestal in Darkus clothing and dyed cyan hair.

"Ace!" Mira exclaimed as the Vestal clicked a rock along his teeth.

"So sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt your bragging." Ace sassed at Daniel, chuckling to himself as he did so. Dan didn't take too kindly to the offense.

"What's your problem?" He asked as Mira stepped forward.

"Get it together, Ace! We've got company!" She exclaimed and Barron agreed with her, asking Ace if he had any idea who the humans and bakugan were.

"They can go back to where they came from!" Ace said, raising an arm upwards. "We don't need their help! We'll free the Bakugan alone!" He commented smugly as Mira softened her gaze.

"Ace…" She stated.

"You disappoint me, Mira. I thought you were a true Vestal warrior. That you were gonna make a difference." Ace sneered at her, looking down upon her as if she was an insect and not his leader. "Now you invite a couple of Earth dweebs to join the resistance?" he pointed at her angrily. "You're just a starstruck fangirl!"

"Watch it!" Dan growled and Leonic suddenly hopped onto John's shoulder.

"Can I battle this one? I'll love to rip his confidence apart!" Leonissa hopped on John's other shoulder to comment.

"Brother, we don't have any training while Ace has probably trained a great many times. We'll be no match against him!" She admonished as Leonic sighed.

"Must you always criticize me, Sister?"

"We won't walk away if the Bakugan need us!" Dan barked, stepping forward.

"Well said." Drago responded as Marucho and John nodded in agreement. Ace didn't care, however.

"Too bad! We don't need any of your help to rescue all of the captured Bakugan! This is none of your business, so take your friends, and go home!" He yelled at the group. Dan growled in agitation.

"No, Ace." Mira stated, ordering him to back off as she stepped forward. "To free the Bakugan, we need all the help we can get! We don't have time for one of your ego trips!" She bit. Ace simply closed his eyes and smiled grimly.

"Just humor me." He began, opening his eyes. "The human should prove himself." He said as he brought a hand forward and opened it, revealing a Darkus Bakugan. "What do you say, _Master_?" He spat venomously.

"C'mon!" Dan said, exasperated. He already beat two brawlers earlier. Did he really need this?

"Beat Percival and you can join the Bakugan Brawlers Resistance." Ace said, chuckling forebodingly. Dan simply laughed at the challenge.

"Drago?" He asked and the Pyrus Bakugan immediately jumped at the opportunity.

"I'm up for it." He said as he hopped into Dan's hand, the boy catching him effortlessly as he grinned at his opponent.

"Ok, Ace. We'll take you on!" He agreed and soon, the group found themselves in an open wasteland, with wind blowing harshly around them all.

"Why are those two battling each other?! They're on the same side!" Barron was surprised.

"I guess they have to get it out of their system!" John looked back at the two of them.

"Trust me, before the whole Naga thing, this was an almost everyday occurrence with Dan. Marucho nodded.

"Now, remember this!" Ace began, pointing at Dan. "When the Bakugan Brawler Resistance battle the Vexos, we're not playing childish games. We're fighting to free the Bakugan! In order to get the stolen Bakugan back, our power has to be at least 500 G points higher than our opponents." Suddenly, Dan and the other two humans gasped. So that's why Atmos and Freezer flew to Dan earlier. "So, if I win, I take your Drago. Agreed?" He then looked at John nodded, meaning he was looking to take Leonic and Leonissa next if he beat Drago. John shuddered at the thought of what would happen to those three if they were under his control. Dan was simply unfazed.

"That's fine by me as long as I get your Percival when I beat you." He replied with confidence, smirking. "You scared?" Ace simply laughed.

"Dream on! There's no way that's gonna happen!" Both brawlers then activated their gauntlets and initiated the battle. Then, Ace brought up a card in one hand and threw it to the ground. "Gate Card set!" Just like the prior gate cards, this one vanished into the ground as well. "Now, let's see what you've got, oh great Master!" Ace sneered. "Just don't say I didn't warn you!" He then brought up Percival. "You ready?"

"Always." Dan replied eagerly, holding out Drago.

"Bakugan Brawl!" Both said, tossing both Bakugan at one another, causing them to clash in the middle of the field. "Bakugan Stand!" As both Bakugan opened up, pillars of orange and purple fire emerged and clashed with one another until Drago was violently thrown out of his, grunting as he crashed into a pillar and falling down.

"Lucky shot." He commented as he got up. Percival took the brief reprieve to finally reveal himself, revealing a darkus dragon in a cape.

"This isn't going to be much of a contest with how high my power level is already." He stated as Drago returned to Dan, defeated. Then, Percival returned to Ace. Dan then brought up a card on his own.

"It's my turn!" He yelled. "Gate Card, Set!" And once more, both threw their Bakugan at the same time.

"Bakugan Brawl!" They yelled.

"What do they think they're doing?" Mira asked in shock.

"If they shoot at the same time then Drago will lose because his power level is lower!" Just as they were about to collide however, Both Bakugan spun out of the way, causing the spectators to gasp in shock.

"Bakugan Stand! Drago!" Dan yelled as Drago's true form materialized.

"Bakugan Stand! Percival!" Ace called out as Percival did the same.

"Whoa, did you catch that curve?!" Barron asked excitedly.

"Dan must've put some spin on the ball when he shot it." Mira giggled as Leonissa hummed in approval.

"Impressive! Most impressive!" Leonic agreed with her.

"A proper battle teacher for us, dear sister!" John chuckled at their eagerness. He couldn't wait to see how they would perform against Drago in an exercise and training battle. Ace was unphased, however.

"Pretty proud of yourself, huh?" Dan simply laughed, rubbing his nose. "Laugh it up! I'm just getting started!" Ace said as he slid an ability card into the Gauntlet. "Ability Activate! Darkus Driver!" He called out as suddenly, Percival shot out into the sky and began to swirl around it before falling back down and flying at Drago with great momentum, spinning as he did so. Suddenly, he burst from the clouds, which were starting to form a mini tornado, and dove straight for his opponent.

"Not so fast!" Dan stated as he slid his own ability card in. "Ability activate, Burning Dragon!" He yelled out and suddenly, Dragon launched at Percival, using the same move he used to defeat Lync and Volt earlier. A mighty explosion happened the moment they collided and both groaned in pain as everyone gasped.

_Pyrus Neo Dragonoid : 600 Gs (+200)_

_Darkus Percival : 650 Gs (+200)_

"Snap, it's power level is still higher than mine!" Dan cried out as Dragon began to fall out of the cloud.

"A little help, please?!" He asked, a little frustrated at Dan. Dan nodded.

"Ok! Gate Card, Open!" Suddenly, the field turned into a maelstrom of fire, causing everyone to panic at the sudden increase in temperature. A sudden plume of fire reached out and engulfed Drago, halting his fall.

_Pyrus Neo Dragonoid : 750 Gs (+150)_

_Darkus Percival : 650 Gs_

"Ha!" Drago laughed as he broke free from the pillar as he flew past Ace. "I'm feeling strong!" He boasted.

"Clever, but not clever enough." Percival grunted as Ace activated yet another Ability Card.

"Ability Activate! Tri-gunner!" he yelled as Percival's eyes suddenly glowed. He then stretched out his arms, his wrist skulls opening up and pulsing a bright purple before his own mouth glowed the same color. Bringing all three together, he sent a massive stream of Purple right towards Drago.

_Pyrus Neo Dragonoid : 750 Gs_

_Darkus Percival : 950 Gs (+300)_

"You ready?!" Dan taunted. "Drago! Ability Activate! Burning Dragon!" Suddenly, Drago roared as he sent out a massive wave of fire to collide with Percival's own attack.

_Pyrus Neo Dragonoid : 950 Gs (+200)_

_Darkus Percival : 950 Gs_

A tie. A huge explosion erupted the moment both abilities collided with one another as everyone grunted from the force of the blow.

"That's the third and final attack!" Marucho commented. If that's the case, then it was simply down to who was the stronger one of the two.

"Our powers are even." Ace stated the obvious and Dan gave a small chuckle.

"Think again." He taunted before activating yet another ability, this one different from the others. "Fusion Ability Activate! Pyrus Slayer!" He yelled as Drago was surrounded by a sudden tornado of fire and flew right towards Percial, roaring as he did so.

_Pyrus Neo Dragonoid : 1250 Gs (+300)_

_Darkus Percival : 850 Gs (-100)_

"No Way!" Ace gasped in shock. "He used a combination fusion ability?" He asked, still stunned at how well Dan was doing.

"Yet again, Drago proves why he's worthy of teaching us!" Leonissa stated as Leonic called out to the Pyrus Bakugan.

"When we're training, don't hold back!" he called out.

"Wouldn't dream of it, Leonic!" The Pyrus Bakugan yelled as he charged forward.

"Good! Otherwise, how can we be expected to improve if we're not facing the best you can offer?" Leonic and Leonissa yelled back in jest and John smiled at them. These two were eager to train, that was for sure. But he couldn't blame them for that. The sooner they gathered experienced, the sooner they could join the fight and the sooner they did that, the sooner they could rescue their parents.

Ace shook his head. "I'll crush what he just did!" He said as he activated an ability. "Ability Activate! Knight Explorer!" Percival was consumed in a great pillar of purple fire and charged straight for Drago himself.

_Pyrus Neo Dragonoid : 950 Gs (-300)_

_Darkus Percival : 850 Gs_

Drago was still 100 Gs ahead and all he needed was an additional 400 and Percival was Dan's. And knowing Dan, John assumed the battle was pretty much in the bag. "No...it's not enough!" Ace grunted as he realized the trouble he was in. Dan slightly chuckled as Drago smashed directly into Percival, causing an orb of purple to collect before electricity sparked out, creating an aurora until an explosion and shockwave happened, leaving only the purple orb behind as Drago flew past it. Percival grunted as he crashed on the ground while Drago stared at him from above, eyeing him eagerly like a Predator to prey, plotting his victory.

Percival turned into a ball and flew back to Ace's feet and Drago gave a snort. "Now we're even!" He taunted before returning to Dan.

"How long can they keep this up?" Mira asked in curiosity as Marucho spoke up.

"They're evenly matched, so it's anyone's guess." He commented. John shrugged.

"Keep an eye on Dan. He always has something up his sleeve." Barron spoke up.

"Watch out, neither one is going to give in, so they can end up obliterating each other." he reminded and Leonissa gasped.

"How barbaric!" She cried, though, as John guessed was the case most of the time, Leonic was the more eager of the two.

"This is exactly what we should look forward to! I can't wait to go out there!" He yelled.

"Mother would-!"

"YOUR mother would have a hissy fit! Maybe our father would too, but my mother would be proud if she could see me fight my hardest and proving myself in battle!"

"YOUR mother wasn't a brute!"

"How dare you accuse me of saying that?!"

"Tigrerra would not be so pleased to battle so brutally! She would be appalled and would scold you for such brutal behavior!"

"You dare say you know my own mother better than me?!"

"We know both our mothers very well, Leonic! They shared the same mate after all!" Leonic looked like he was to speak once more but couldn't find anything to respond with, so he instead remained silent and Leonissa let out a shriek of excitement, happy at defeating her brother in an argument. Meanwhile, as the argument was going on, Ace had thrown down another Gate Card and both brawlers threw their Bakugan one final time, with both Drago and Percival materializing.

_Pyrus Neo Dragonoid : 400 Gs_

_Darkus Percival : 450 Gs_

_Advantage, Percival_

Almost instantly, Percival's cape lashed out at Drago, casting him a deep purple orb before exploding. Dan ran for it before he screamed out at Drago. "NOW!" Drago suddenly appeared form the explosion unscathed and roared aggressively before he glowed a violent orange, causing a massive shockwave to ripple throughout the field and everyone to brace for it.

"Percival!" Ace yelled out for his partner through the dust and smoke.

"Drago!" Dan did the same and both Bakugan were forced into a mighty duel, attempting to see which of them was the better one. Slowly, the gauntlet life gauges of both brawlers decreased as the Bakugan rapidly changed power levels, too quickly for the computer to pinpoint correctly. Finally, with the sun setting in the Horizon, Both Bakugan charged at each other with a force unlike any other, looking to put an end to the battle once and for all. Their collision caused a mighty explosion that ripped the sky asunder and created a massive orb of light, heat, and force to push outwards.

_Pyrus Neo Dragonoid : 1400 Gs (+950 Gs)_

_Darkus Percival : 1400 Gs (+950 Gs)_

_Advantage, even_

A giant chasm appeared in the middle of the field as both brawlers slowly met the other, looking for one last collision to end the day on.

"How long can they keep this up?" Barron asked as Marucho glanced downwards and gasped.

"Unbelievable! Those two have been battling for over three hours!" Woah! That was impressive. Most battled ten, maybe twenty minutes if the Bakugan were strong enough. The New Vestroia or Vestal Bakugan must've been tough nuts to crack.

"Hey Leonissa, isn't it your bedtime?" Leonic teased his sister, who gave a mighty yawn.

"Oh, shut up, you!" She yawned once more. "I can stay awake as long as I want." Leonic simply chuckled.

"Sure, baby sister. Sure." He whispered snarkily and John laughed. He had a feeling that, even if they could get annoying at times, he would get to love them.

"This has gone too far." Mira said softly as she gazed at the destruction.

"C'mon, bet you've had enough, haven't you? Just give up!" Ace taunted, but Dan wasn't budging a single bit.

"I'm just getting started!" He yelled back before looking at Drago and whispered something, as Ace did with Percival before they threw out their Bakugan once more to brawl. However, as they did so, both of them fell into the massive hole the battle had created, exhausted as their Bakugan weakly cried out to them before falling as well. Suddenly, both boys began to laugh before turning over.

"Man, you're off the rim!" Ace complimented.

"And you're not?" Dan shot right back.

"You fought well, Percival." Drago acknowledged.

"We'll settle this another time, Drago." Percival stated, agreeing to a truce. The Pyrus Bakugan let out a soft sigh.

"After we get some rest." He said as oth boys continued to laugh. Marucho, John, Barron, and Mira suddenly slid down to them and gasped at the sight before mira smile din delight.

"Looks like we have three new members." She stated.

* * *

**Later**

It was early in the night when the group returned to the Resistance base. All Humans, Vestals, and Bakugan had been cleaned of dust and grime and had been given proper meals to feast on so they could regain their energy. Now, all of them were located inside the main room, being briefed on the situation by Mira. "Dimension Controller? What's that?" Dan asked eagerly while he stuffed his mouth as Mira explained what was happening.

"There are four dimsensions. Alpha, Beta, Gamma, and Delta. Their power changed the Bakugan back into balls." The girl explained, standing in front of a green map that had pings all over the place. Marucho spoke up.

"If we destroy those controllers, would that change the Bakugan back to their former selves?" He asked and Ace stood up.

"It's worth trying. Battling Vexos will only get us so far. We need to hit them where it really, really hurts. That's why we gotta wipe out all four controllers." Barron spoke up after him.

"But each of the Dimension controllers is in the center of a city." Mira nodded.

"So, that means we have to hit the enemy in his lair. What do you think, Dan?" She turned around to the brown haired boy, whose mouth was full of food. John and Marucho simply rolled their eyes. "I couldn't agree with you more." Mira responded, not even trying to hide her disgust. It was at that moment Dan swallowed and spoke up.

"Sounds like my kind of mission!" Mira smiled.

"Now that's the stuff!"

"I'm in!" Barron shouted happily and Ace shrugged.

"Gotta love a guy who overthinks things." He said as he took a seat along with Baron.

"Brace yourselves, everyone. We're taking off!" What? But they weren't in a-suddenly, the room they were in began to lift. Outside, the Resistance outpost slowly shifted from building into a Train before completing the transformation with a final hiss. "Next stop, Alpha!" Barron cheered before starting the engine and taking off. The humans stared in awe at the sight, with Dan and Marucho giving little quips.

"Relax. The base turns into a tank." The humans turned around the moment Mira said that.

"This is off the chain." Dan praised.

"I think you'll like our technology. Even someone as slow as Dan can operate it." Ace said as Marucho and Dan ran up to here he was sitting and cheered in awe before Dan lifted Marucho, causing the others to chuckle. John guessed this was it. A new world, a new adventure. He liked it.

* * *

**In a separate room**

"You were fantastic, Drago."

"Thank you, Leonissa."

"With you as our teacher, we'll be veterans quite easily."

"I wouldn't be so sure, Leonic." Drago chuckled at the two younger Bakugan. They were cute and he admitted he wanted to absolutely spoil them. Were they a bit of a brat sometimes? From what he had seen when he was the Core, oh spirits, yes! But, these were all that he had left of Leonidas, Skyress, and Tigrerra and was determined to not let them go so easily. He had been helpless to save his friends, but he would be able to save their younglings. He turned around and looked at the clock. "It's time for you two to get to sleep." They both groaned at hearing the news.

"But, Drago!" Leonissa started.

"We want to hear stories from when you and our parents battled together." Leonic finished. Drago could only chuckle at their enthusiasm.

"Maybe later, you two. Right now, you two need to rest up for your first training session tomorrow. Fall asleep quick enough and I'll probably give you a few extra tips tomorrow." Both younglings nodded and rolled away, though Leonic stayed for a few seconds. "And don't worry, I'll bring my A Game." Drago knew exactly what he wanted and with that, he left. Once he was sure they were gone, Drago looked at the moving Night Sky and let out a small, exhausted sigh.

This had been a tough day, from being split from the perfect core after seeing all his friends get taken down, to having two battles over the span of a few hours. It was enough to make most Bakugan beg for sleep, but not for Drago. He had long learned to control his exhaustion ever since he met the energetic human Dan Kuso, never feeling that tired all too often unless he pushed himself to the breaking point. But now, he had a whole new reason to continue to fight. To keep the younglings of Leonidas, Skyress, and Tigrerra safe.

Looking at the stars, he could almost make out their forms, staring down upon him. He let out a gentle sigh. "I am sorry I couldn't help you in your time of need, my friends. But, I assure you, no harm will ever come to Leonic and Leonissa as long as I'm around. I'll make them the strongest warriors they can be and I'll always be there to help them if they ever need it. That's a promise I will never break." He then looked downward and gave the spherical equivalent of a nod. "And then, once they've been trained properly, I promise you, your freedom will be my next priority, so you can be reunited with them once again." He hoped he could keep this promise. He truthfully didn't know where the Vexos had taken his friends and he had only guessed that Leonidas had been taken by the Vexos. They could be anywhere. He shuddered at the idea that the Vexos would use them as their own personal playthings. If they did so, he would rip them apart.

But currently, he needed rest. He still had a battle to do the next day, after all. With one final word of goodnight to the stars, he closed into a sphere and fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

**And just like that, Chapter 1 of my First ever Bakugan fic is done. Feel free to draw fanart of it if you'd like, just make sure to tag me on Deviantart (extremefluttershy), Twitter ( Tigerdovefan34), or Tumblr ( Tigerdovefan34-TheRealOne) so I can favorite it and mention the art in the next chapter. The next chapter will be a mix of my own work as I write Leonic, Leonissa, and Drago's battle and the events of Episode 3 of the New Vestroia Arc. Who knows, one day I might decide to do prequel fics about the Bakugan original Series and how Leonidas became King of the Doom Dimension, who Apophis is, who Regent is, How Leonidas got Skyress and Tigrerra as a mate, how Leonic and Leonissa was born.**

**Special thanks to Cave Spider on the Bakugan Amino for the names to Leonidas' 3rd Evolution (Royal Leonidas) and the name of his younglings. Props to you bud!**

**Anyways, tell me what you thought of this chapter. Thoughts on John, Leonidas, the half-siblings, Regent, and the like and what you would want to see next are much appreciated. Until Next time, Ciao!**

**P.S. This is the longest thing I have ever written and I did in under 24 hours. I hope that I can continue to challenge myself and write even longer.**


	2. Get Psyched

**The Next Day**

The tank continued speeding across the fields of New Vestroia, making excellent progress on its journey to Alpha City. Inside, Mira and Ace were looking at the map that had the locations of all four controllers until the doors behind them opened up, revealing Dan. "Ta Da!" Dan cheered as they walked into the main room. "So, what do you think?" He asked. Dan was stylized, to put it mildly.

"It seems to fit you just find."Mira stated simply.

"That uniform looks awesome on you!" Barron complimented and Dan nodded.

"You got that right, man. This stuff fits like it was made for me." Drago decided to speak up.

"The better you look, the better you brawl." He stated as Marucho and John entered. John was wearing the more stylized version of his outfit from earlier and Marucho was wearing the same thing.

"If we're passing compliments around, then how about some for us?" He asked, fixing his glasses. Barron nodded.

"Wow, looking sharp guys!" He complimented and Marucho and John laughed. Fortunately for Marucho, they had the uniform in junior size. "You may be small, but you got all the right stuff, Marucho!" Barron said, giving the small boy a thumbs up.

"Hey Dan, think we can train for a little while today?" John asked as he walked forward with Leonic and Leonissa on his shoulders. Both Bakugan were shaking with anticipation at the idea of their first brawl.

"Yes, I think we're rested up well enough to brawl." Leonissa said, calm and collected, though Leonic was more aggressive.

"Rest, Smest! It's time I ready for real combat, not those little play fights we did." Then he took on a mocking tone to his sister. "But I don't know, sister, you might break a claw." He teased and the feminine Bakugan erupted.

"I AM NOT LIKE THAT! I DON'T OVERREACT AT THE SMALLEST THINGS!" She seethed and Leonic gave a small laugh at her irritation.

"That time of the month, isn't it, Leonissa?" He joked and a sudden silence reigned before the ventus Bakugan let out a loud shriek and tackled her brother, causing them both to fall onto the floor. However, that wasn't the end, as Leonissa pinned her brother against the wall and started to ram him, harshly, into it as her sphere form. "OW! Quit it!"

"Take that back! Take that back!" She seethed as she continued to ram into her brother with a lot of anger. Scared for Leonic's safety, John lept into action and grabbed the Bakugan before she could hit him again. As he picked her up, her anger was turned at him. "Let me go! Let me go!" She demanded. Drago gave a soft sigh.

"She has a lot of anger in her, just like Leonidas once did." John gave a sad nod as Drago turned to Leonic, who was now in the custody of Baron. It was clear that even if this normally happens between the two, Drago was disappointed in him. "Leonic, you should know better than to do that. Your sister has a lot of anger in her, anger that she must learn to control and harness effectively. If you were to do this during a battle, your opponents would have the upper hand the moment Leonissa turned her wrath towards you." But then he gave a small chuckle. "Save the taunts for them. It makes them angrier, forces them to play all their cards early. Give you an edge."

"I'll try, Drago." Leonic said, still slightly smarting from Leonissa's assault.

"Now apologize to her."

"Do I have-"

"Yes. Otherwise, there'll be no battle today."

"I...okay." Leonic then turned to Leonissa, who was somehow slightly red with anger as John held her tightly. "I'm sorry for saying that, Leonissa. It was very uncalled for." He apologized, attempting to appear as genuine as possible. Seconds ticked by as Leonissa continued to fume, but slowly, ever so slightly, she calmed down.

"Thanks, Leonic. And I'm sorry I reacted like that. I shouldn't be so easy to be enraged like that." She turned to Drago. "You're right, Drago. I should learn to control my anger...Teach me?" Drago nodded eagerly as the Haos Bakugan was returned to John.

"Of course, leonissa. Have you two forgotten the promise I made the moment you arrived here? You two are my students. Ask any question and I'll be glad to answer." With that, he turned to Dan. "Daniel, we did promise them that we could train today after yesterday's battle." Dan gave a small nod and looked at the two Bakugan.

"Yeah, we can have a battle today. We just need to find a place to stop first." he said, smiling friendly. Mira, however, took the moment to interject.

"Now hold on a minute. You can't just battle with Drago, Leonic, and Leonissa." She said, handing John and Dan something grasped in her hand.

"Thanks Mira, there are cool, but I won't be needing them." Dan said upon realizing they were fellow Bakugan.

"Drago isn't enough." She responded.

"I do need some back up, Dan." Drago urged, knowing that he couldn't fight on his lonesome forever. "There is strength in numbers."

"What?!" Mira giggled.

"Now do you see my point?" She asked. Dan gave a small chuckle as he and John stashed the Bakugan away.

"Yeah, I guess." He laughed. "Sorry about that, Drago." Marucho decided to speak up.

"Is there a Bakugan for me?" he asked, having the face of a puppy dog. Mira shook her head no.

"Sorry, Marucho. I had all of my Pyrus Bakugan taken from me in my last battle." She explained and Marucho gave a small groan.

"That's alright, Mira." He said disappointedly, his body sinking downwards. Leonissa gave him a pitiful look and Leonic knew what she was going to ask.

"No."

"But I-"

"No."

"What if we-"

"No, Leonissa! We are siblings, even if we're only related through our father. We have to stick together." Leonic then looked at Marucho. "Apologies, Marucho, but I hope you understand." The small boy gave a tiny nod.

"It's alright. I understand what you mean, Leonic." Dan rubbed a hand soothingly across his back.

"Hang in there, Marucho. Don't worry about it. I'll get those Pyrus Bakugan back the next time I battle the Vexos." He assured, though John had a feeling that Marucho didn't want Pyrus Bakugan. He wanted Aquos Bakugan. "Got it?" Marucho looked up and gave a small nod.

"In that case, I'll be there to cheer you on, Dan!" He replied before freezing, as if realizing something. But Dan continued speaking.

"Now, before we meet the Vexos, let's get into some heavy duty training!" He exclaimed before pointing to himself. "And I'm just the guy to lead it too." he swiped his hand across the air. "What do you say?" He asked. Mira and Ace looked up in surprise as Barron and John nodded.

"We were already planning for that." Leonic responded and Leonissa agreed with a 'Quite.'

"Once I've finished giving Leonic and Leonissa their first taste of Battle, I'll train you some, Barron. How does that sound?" Dan asked, smiling confidently as the purple haired boy looked at him in wonder.

"You mean you would train me?" He clarified and Ace decided to slide in with a snarky remark.

"That'll be funny to watch." he stated before facing Dan. "Then who would train you, Dan?" Mira realized what he was doing and interjected quickly.

"We need to all train together." She stated as Barron pumped his fist, ready to learn a lesson or two from brawling with Dan.

"This is like a dream come true! My personal trainer is going to be Dan!" He said over excitedly, shaking his fists quickly and widely. "Thank you, Master! Thank you so much!" It was obvious he was grateful. "I promise, I won't let you down!" Leonic and leonissa interrupted his gushing.

"We may be new at this whole actual battling thing…" Leonissa began, staring at Drago with mischievous intent.

"...But our Mothers and Father told us a thing or two about battling when we were old enough. We won't be completely helpless, Drago." Leonic finished for her and Drago let out a heartfelt laugh at the excitement in their voices.

"Glad to hear it, you two. I'll be sure to give it my all, too." He praised and the two nodded, ready for their first real taste of action in their lives. John grinned a little. After being on the sidelines for two entire days, it finally looked like he was finally going to get in on some of the fun.

* * *

**The Next Day**

The tank eventually stopped in a nearby canyon and the group made camp to prepare for their training the next day. The group chatted, with Barron gushing about his potential rise to the most powerful brawler once Dan taught him everything he knew only for Mira to rain on his parade. Meanwhile, John, Leonic, and Leonissa were preparing and planning for the battle that would take place in the morning.

Morning came abruptly and suddenly but it bothered no one as now all the Bakugan and People were standing outside of their building, ready to train. All, except for Marucho, that is. "Barron reporting for training, sir!" Barron exclaimed as John simply smiled and walked forward.

"Hold on, Barron. Dan promised me the first battle of the day, remember?" He smiled and looked to his friend, holding a card for his gauntlet. "What do you say, Dan, are you ready? Or are you scared I might beat like I did when Drago first evolved while Leonidas was still in his basal form?" Dan simply yawned.

"It's pretty early." But? "But let's get going. Whoo!" And with that, both brawlers activated their Gauntlets, standing on one edge of the battlefield. "I'll let you go first, since I'm so nice." John's friend teased and the african american boy chuckled in response before looking at the two Bakugan in his hand.

"Alright, which of you two would like to go first?" he asked, bringing up a Ventus and Haos gate card. The half-siblings looked confused, however. Maybe they misunderstood what a one v one battle was really like? "One of you will battle Drago first and then the other will battle him the second time." Leonissa looked heartbroken.

"But we always battle together." Leonic rubbed an arm across her back soothingly.

"Don't worry, Sister. I'll soften Drago up for you." He then turned to John and nodded eagerly. "I'm ready." John nodded and placed Leonissa on his shoulder before gripping a now sphere Leonic and throwing the Haos Gate Card down. The moment it was absorbed by the ground, John began to throw the Haos Bakugan to the field.

"Bakugan Brawl!" He exclaimed as he tossed Leonic. "Bakugan Stand! Reveal your true form, Haos Leonic." He yelled and suddenly, a pillar of light blasted from where Leonic landed before revealing his true form. A form which caused Dan and barron to gasp in shock and awe.

"Woah! Totally wicked, Leonic!" Dan praised as Leonic looked himself over, examining his true form.

"So that's what it feels like?" He asked before smiling, and looking at Dan and Drago eagerly. "I like it. He stated as he readied himself. Dan nodded before throwing Drago on the field. The two stared at one another, eager for one to make the first move. "Nice to finally meet you on the Battlefield, Drago! I'll be glad to send you packing!" Drago gave a small laugh, closing his eyes in good natured fun.

"Hahaha! You still have a lot to learn, Leonic. A lot to Learn." he repeated as he readied himself for the battle as well.

_Pryus Neo Dragonoid : 400 Gs_

_Haos Leonic : 575 Gs_

_Advantage, Leonic_

"It seems I'm more powerful than you, Drago!" Leonic taunted as he charged forward, only for the Pyrus Bakugan to laugh heartily at the youngling.

"Only because your parents were so much stronger than I, youngling. Dan?" His human nodded.

"Ability Activate!"

"Fire Tornado!" Drago finished as he was surrounded completely by a literal Fire Tornado and charged straight for Leonic.

_Pryus Neo Dragonoid : 500 Gs (+100)_

_Haos Leonic : 475 Gs (-100)_

_Advantage, Neo Dragonoid_

Almost instantly, Leonic was sent reeling back as the Fire Tornado ability slammed into him. He crashed hard into the ground, but it didn't take him long to get up. A little dizzy from the impact, he shook himself slightly and smiled happily. "Great start, Drago! But a little shove isn't going to beat me." He then turned to face John, who nodded an affirmative as three cards glowed in his hands. The cards, John correctly assumed, were Leonic's own unique ability cards that could be used when he was in a battle. He slid one into his gauntlet.

"Ability Activate! Light Speed Bash!" Suddenly, a soft yellow light glowed around Leonic. The giant Bakugan growled in pleasure as he bathed in the energy the light was giving him before he started to run straight for Drago, roaring as he did so. It started out slow before it began to pick up more and more speed, growing in strength and power as he reached Drago before he became nothing but an invisible blur until Drago was forced out of the Burning Tornado and pushed him back by a large golden beam. The Pyrus Dragon crashed brutally into the ground as the Beam retreated from him, turning back into Leonic, who growled in pleasure..

_Pyrus Neo Dragonoid : 300 Gs (-200)_

_Haos Leonic : 675 Gs (+200)_

_Advantage, Leonic_

"So, Drago. Ready to admit defeat?" The son of Leonidas and Tigrerra taunted as his immense power showed. Drago Simply laughed as he got up.

"What did you say a second ago, Leonic? '_A little shove isn't going to beat me_'? I've gone through worse." Dan nodded as he called out to John.

"You're doing great man! It's nice to see you back in action and battling again!" He shouted and John smiled back, eyes filled with determination.

"It feels great to be back, Dan!" He replied before he looked at Leonic and nodded, allowing the young Bakugan to charge straight towards Drago, looking for a finishing blow.

"Ability Activate! Burning Tornado!" Dan cried out as the ability activated, covering Drago in amighty Pillar of fire before he charged straight for Leonic.

_Pyrus Neo Dragonoid : 500 Gs (+200)_

_Haos Leonic : 475 Gs (-200)_

_Advantage, Neo Dragonoid_

"Not so fast! Ability Activate! Strength of Light!" As soon as the ability was called out, the muscles on Leonic's arms and legs glowed and became thicker and thicker before he roared powerfully and continued to charge at Drago, growling eagerly as he believed that now, the battle was won.

_Pyrus Neo Dragonoid : 500 Gs_

_Haos Leonic : 575 Gs (+100)_

_Advantage, Leonic_

"Ability Activate! Fire Shield!" A sudden wall of fire erupted directly in front of Leonic, causing him to crash right into it. He continued to charge, but roared in pain as some of the flames stuck to him.

_Pyrus Neo Dragonoid : 500 Gs_

_Haos Leonic : 375 Gs (-200)_

_Advantage, Neo Dragonoid_

The moment the two forces collided, Leonic held his ground for a solid five seconds, attempting to use the immense strength he was feeling. However, this feeling didn't last much longer as soon, Leonic was suddenly and violently pushed back, causing him to scream in terror as he realized the power disparity between him and Drago was too great. "Gate Card, Open! Haos Reactor!" John cried out as the field suddenly erupted in a bright light, with a large stream of it crashing and consuming Leonic, who roared as he regained his strength and re-collected himself before he ran out, completely unphased.

_Pyrus Neo Dragonoid : 500 Gs_

_Haos Leonic : 575 Gs (+200)_

_Advantage, Leonic_

"Ability Activate! Angry Bear Punch!" John yelled, activating his last ability for Leonic, which he hoped would be enough to put Drago out of the game for good. The Haos Bakugan had a fist clenched and it steadily began to glow a dark gray and he reeled it back as he continued to charge straight for Drago, him roaring angrily and yet happily as he did so.

_Pyrus Neo Dragonoid : 500 Gs_

_Haos Leonic : 725 Gs (+150)_

_Advantage, Leonic_

"Get ready to go down, Drago!" Leonic taunted as he closed the gap, coming closer and closer to Drago until he was just in range of him, allowing him to throw the punch, growling as he did so.

"Fusion Ability Activate! Pyrus Slayer!" And just like that, John realized that Leonic had been defeated and quite handedly too as a giant blast of fire struck him harshly in the chest, slowing him down significantly and forcing him to let out a grunt of pain. However, he continued to charge, braving the fire and reached out with his fist, hoping to knock Drago straight in the jaw and win.

Only for Drago to catch it with ease.

_Pyrus Neo Dragonoid : 800 Gs (+300)_

_Haos Leonic : 625 Gs (-100)_

_Advantage, Neo Dragonoid_

"Well, this sucks." Leonic commented as his ability fizzled out of existence. Still, too stubborn to admit defeat even in the face of Drago's might, he pushed forward, hoping to use any strength he had to beat Drago and send him back to Daniel. The Pyrus Bakugan humored the youngling for a few seconds and laughed.

"This was fun, Leonic, but you must learn not to rush into battle so eagerly. A simple misstep could prove all too critical in a real battle." The older Bakugan said before smacking Leonic away with his tail, sending him high into the sky. The Haos Bakugan let out a cry of pain before he turned into a ball and landed at John's feet. The boy promptly picked him up and examined him carefully. Leonissa rolled down to John's hand and watched her brother cautiously.

_John Life Gauge : 50 %_

_Dan Life Gauge : 100 %_

"Leonic! Are you alright?!" She pleaded only for Leonic to let out a soft chuckling that soon turned into real, heartfelt laughter.

"By the spirits, that was fun! The adrenaline rush, the feeling of power, the mind over matter! It's all I thought real battles were and more!" He turned to Leonissa. "You've got to try it out, Sister!" The ventus bakugan looked at him lamely, annoyed at how her brother could brush off her concern just like that.

"I was planning to do that already…" She trailed off with an irritated tone of voice. Leonic stuttered upon realizing what he'd said.

"Oh...right...sorry." He apologized sheepily. Dan threw down his Pyrus Gate Card as John laughed at the two. "Thanks for the Battle, Drago! Hope to face you again real soon!" Leonic yelled as the Dragon appeared on the field once more. He nodded in a fatherly fashion to the Haos Bakugan.

"I feel the same way, Leonic. Once you've gathered some more experienced, I'll be honored to face you. Now, onto another matter." He glanced at Leonissa. "Leonissa, are you ready to battle? I am eager to see how you fare, as your brother did better than I expected." He asked and complimented, giving what was his equivalent of a kind smile to her. The Ventus Bakugan nodded eagerly.

"Of course, Drago! But be warned, for I am not as hot headed as my dimwitted brother-"

"Hey!"

"-and I will not fall for your tricks so easily, even if I may be younger than him and you." She turned to John. "Throw me in! I'm ready for a challenge!" John nodded and grabbed her before throwing, allowing her to transform mid-air.

"Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! It's time to accept your call, Ventus Leonissa!" John yelled as a sudden green tornado appeared where Leonissa had landed. The Tornado charged violently for Drago and he had no time to react as it crashed into him full force. The dragonoid grunted as he hit the ground but Leonissa wasn't done yet. She immediately swung back and hit Drago a second, much stronger time. The Pyrus Bakugan let out a loud shriek before he turned into a ball and flew to Dan's feet. Meanwhile, Leonissa's Tornado glowed green and she returned to John, who caught her.

_John Life Gauge : 50 %_

_Dan Life Gauge : 50 %_

All anyone could do was stare in utter shock at how quickly and easily Drago was beaten. What surprised them even more was how the sweet and much kinder Leonissa was the one to do it and not her half-brother. She laughed at their stares. "I told you! I'm not as stupid as my brother! Now, let's get battling again! I'm having fun!" She giggled delightfully, bouncing side to side in John's hand.

"John...I'm scared." Leonic whispered and John nodded in agreement, now afraid of what secrets the seemingly innocent Ventus Bakugan was hiding from them.

"Most impressive, Leonissa, but this battle isn't over yet!" Drago reminded as John brought out and threw his Gate Card down before throwing Leonissa down into the field yet again. Dan would follow up by throwing Drago down as well and the moment he appeared, Leonissa headed straight for him, eager to put him in his place and win again. Drago, however, dodged at the last second and criss crossed Leonissa's tornado in a desperate bid to flee from her before she could land a decisive blow. "Dan?!" he asked as the Green Tornado appeared in front of him and charged.

"Ability Activate! Burst Shield!" Dan cried out as Drago was suddenly covered in a light aura that protected him against Leonissa's attack, but only briefly. After three seconds of pushing, the shield shattered and Drago landed on his back harshly, groaning in pain as he did so. However, the ability worked as intended, as the Tornado had dissipated and revealed Leonissa's true form. The majestic Bakugan simply giggled and winked.

"Found me." She teased much like how a child would.

_Pyrus Neo Dragonoid : 400 Gs_

_Ventus Leonissa : 525 Gs_

_Advantage, Leonissa_

"You are full of surprises, aren't you?" Drago quipped only for the young female to laugh at his face.

"Thank you, Drago, but I'm surprised. The great Bakugan that my father and mothers spoke of seems to have run off, replaced by a weakling that can only battle hotheads. Where is the real Drago so we can have a proper battle?" She taunted before looking back at John and nodding. John noticed that three ability cards were now glowing in his hands and, realizing now was the perfect opportunity, decided to use one of them.

"Ability Activate! Dark Slice!" Suddenly, Leonissa glowed a deep brown before she flew full speed at Drago, catching more and more momentum and shrieking ferociously as she charged, changing into a thin, air-like blade that threatened to slice into Drago.

_Pyrus Neo Dragonoid : 300 Gs (-100)_

_Ventus Leonissa : 825 Gs (+300)_

_Advantage, Leonissa_

Everyone stared in shock at the sheer power that Leonissa had hidden under her sweet demeanor as she revealed that she wasn't a helpless little girl but more a terrifying wrecking ball that would destroy anything in its path. Drago eyes widened as he realized what was coming and so, he quickly cried out to his partner. "DAN!"

"Ability Activate! Tornado Barrier!" Almost instantly, great tornadoes of fire rose from the ground in front of Drago and protected him from Leonissa, who grunted as she impacted the barrier before flying backwards as an explosion erupted from the impact. She grunted as she hit the ground before shaking herself out of dizzy state and got back into the air.

_Pyrus Neo Dragonoid : 400 Gs (+100)_

_Ventus Leonissa : 425 Gs (-400)_

_Advantage, Leonissa_

"Nice work, Leonissa! Your attack from the onset might have been dirty, but you decided that you needed to go from the jugular and because of that, you were able to force me on the defensive. Smart." The Ventus Bakugan nodded in thanks at the approval from the Pyrus Bakugan, but Drago gave a small grin. "But it isn't enough for you to win. Last time, you just got lucky." He stated cockily.

"I'm sure it's more than enough." Leonissa replied, turning her eyes into slits.

"Bring it!" Drago Taunted.

"Gate Card, Open! Ventus Reactor!" The field turned into a great many green tornadoes, one of which Leonissa was consumed by. She gave a mighty squawk as she absorbed the power from the Reactor, the Tornado around her glowing a bright green.

_Pyrus Neo Dragonoid : 400 Gs_

_Ventus Leonissa : 575 Gs (+150)_

_Advantage, Leonissa_

"Ability Activate! Talon Storm!" Very abruptly, Leonissa burst from her Tornado, speeding right for Drago as she glowed a deep green. Then, she did something unexpected. Instead of continuing forward, she held her wings up and outstretched her feet and the glow that was all around her soon covered her talons. Then another one of her appeared. Followed by Another, and Another. Soon, there were dozens of Leonissa charging straight for Drago, their talons glowing a furious green as they approached him. The dragonoid opened his eyes wide, amazed at the power the youngling was showing.

_Pyrus Neo Dragonoid : 400 Gs_

_Ventus Leonissa : 775 Gs (+200)_

_Advantage, Leonissa_

"Ability Activate! Burning Dragon!" Dan cried out as he used one of his last ability cards to help his buddy. Drago activated the ability and charged straight for the group, knowing that he would be overwhelmed but still be able to come out somewhat unscathed.

_Pyrus Neo Dragonoid : 600 Gs (+200)_

_Ventus Leonissa : 775 Gs_

_Advantage, Leonissa_

The first few Leonissas were easily burnt to a crisp and faded upon Drago impacting them, but it was not to last. Soon, his ability sputtered out as it couldn't handle the enormous amount of opponents coming at him. The Pyrus Dragon roared and Gasped in pain as dozens upon dozens of talons impacted him a great many times. He fell to the ground, exhausted and stunned at just how powerful his opponent truly was. "Leonissa...were have you been hiding such power?" he asked, staring at the Bakugan flying above him in amazement. She gave her equivalent of a shrug.

"I don't know, Drago. I was born with it, I suppose. My mother told me about it when I could be able to understand what it meant, though I didn't truly understand her until now." She flexed her four wings and breathed happily as she enjoyed the sunlight bathing her. "This feels fantastic!" She purred as the glow of the sun gave her an almost ethereal look, making her look absolutely beautiful. Then, she stared menacingly at Drago. "But, I'm afraid it's time to end this. A shame too. I actually wanted to lose so I could battle you again. Oh well." She taunted.

"Ability Activate! Final Blast!" Suddenly, Leonissa glowed a bright green and charged straight forward, laughing excitedly as she turned into a blast of Wind and light and came hurtling towards Drago at an unbelievable speed.

"The teacher will become the student and the student the master!" She bragged, continuing to laugh as she did so.

_Pyrus Neo Dragonoid : 600 Gs_

_Ventus Leonissa : 1000 Gs (+225)_

_Advantage, Leonissa_

However, Dan wasn't about to let her win so easily. "Fusion Ability Activate! Pyrus Slayer!" It was one last desperate bid to stop her victory and everyone knew it. The same ability that had put Leonic away at the end was now in play. With the Fusion Ability now active, Drago collided with Leonissa at full force and both grunted at the impact.

_Pyrus Neo Dragonoid : 900 Gs (+300)_

_Ventus Leonissa : 900 Gs (-100)_

_Advantage, Even_

"Their tied!" Barron yelled in shock, amazed at how Leonissa had managed to be a step ahead of Drago from the onset of this battle. He realized that, even if she may not seem like it, the Ventus Bakugan was a force to be reckoned with.

"It's down to whoever is stronger now!" Marucho cried out in shock, watching the battle intensely. Drago and Leonissa continued to push the other, neither of them willing to give up any ground. However, as the seconds ticked away, Leonissa began to feel herself grow weaker and Drago continued to push her, his fires looking for any weakness in her metaphorical armor. Finally, he found it and, with one last mighty roar, he pushed her to the ground, ending the brawl as a victory for him.

"NO!" Leonissa cried out as she turned a green hue and flew back to John's feet, defeated.

_John Life Gauge : 0 %_

_Dan Life Gauge : 50 %_

_**Dan Kuso wins!**_

John slowly picked up Leonissa's prone form, being careful as to not cause any pain to her. "Hey, Leonissa?" He asked softly. "Are you ok?"

"Ok? Am I ok" She suddenly opened up and squealed loudly. "That was the best thing I ever went through! Even if I lost, it was incredibly fun the entire time through!" She turned to Dan and Drago, who were approaching them. "Thank you so much, Drago! Thanks for agreeing to train us!" The Pyrus Bakugan nodded, pleased at his younger students' abilities.

"Thanks. It was my honor to teach the both of you. Your parents hoped you wouldn't have to learn, but never has a very tragic way of ending. However, that does not mean there aren't any lessons to be learnt." he stared fiercely at the two of them, before looking at Leonic directly. "Leonic, you need to learn that strength isn't everything in battle. Sometimes, thinking things through can win the day." He then looked at Leonissa. "And you, little one, must learn that sometimes, its ok to put strategy at the wayside. Every bit of strength helps." He looked at them both. "Do you understand where I'm coming from?" The two bowed respectfully.

"Yes, Drago." They replied honorably. Then Leonic decided to give a snarky quip in fun. "Next time we battle, you'll lose, Drago." The Pyrus Bakugan simply took the jest in stride.

"And the day you do defeat me will be one of the proudest days of my life because it would mean that I taught you everything that could be taught about battling."

"Man Drago, when did you get so deep?" Dan asked him, amazed at the words of wisdom coming from his partner.

"Being stuck in the Perfect Core for so long taught me a great many things, Dan. Wisdom chief among them." The dragonoid replied. Silence reigned until a growling was heard. Which was revealed to be Dan's stomach. The boy looked at Barron and smiled.

"Barron, first we have Lunch, then we can train, alright? Drago needs to rest up a little after such a tough battle and I need to wait for my life gauge to be fully restored." Barron nodded.

"Of course, Master Dan. take as long as you need."

"Thanks. Oh, and John. Nice moves out there. You almost had me a few times." John simply smiled a few times.

"Thanks Dan. Glad to hear I'm not rusty." Dan nodded and just like that, the group was off toward lunch and rest. Not much happened over the course of their breakfast, except for a discussion of the battle. John had to admit, he was impressed with how the two inexperienced Bakugan had handled themselves against a pro like Drago, with Leonissa even coming close to winning until the very end. They proved themselves enough that he supposed they could be allowed to challenge the average brawler and maybe that Lync character. After all, beating a Vexos would be good practice for them so they can head for the main attraction and free Leonidas and everyone else.

However, his thoughts soon traveled to his old partner and he felt a deep pit of sadness in his gut knowing the Vexos had gotten a hold of him. He could only imagine what his friend was going through, being forced to submit to the orders of the ones who invaded his world and enslaved his mates. He could only imagine what Drago would do to them once the Resistance found the guardians. The Pyrus Bakugan and Leonidas had been especially close friends, almost from the start considering the fact that when all others felt like they couldn't trust him, Drago had given him his support. And, if what he feared was true and Leonidas was considered an outcast, he would have to speak to Skyress and Tigrerra to thank them for giving Leonidas what he thought couldn't be obtained : a family.

Soon, the meal was finished and everyone returned to the field, this time, to watch Barron and Dan brawl. They soon activated their gauntlets, showing the two of them at full gauge and soon, the first round started as Dan tossed down his gate card before throwing out Drago the same time that Barron threw out his Bakugan, apparently named Mega Nemus. Then, Dan began to, as he put it, '_get psyched_', which was really him just moving in an awkward fashion. John couldn't help but facepalm at the action as Leonissa and Leonic watched him, confused by what the human was doing.

Soon, Dan was able to convince Barron to join them, which caused Leonissa to ask why they hadn't done the same when their battle happened only for John to say he wouldn't do it with Dan and that Dan knew they couldn't wait for their first battle. Leonissa nodded in understanding at the explanation and they continued to watch the stupid display. Drago apologized to Nemus, explaining that humans did funny things and Nemus nodded in understanding, stating Bakugan can not be responsible for their brawlers, looking down at Barron as he said that. Then he added, "Mind you, I haven't seen Barron this excited and confident in a long while."

"Really?" Drago asked, looking down at the two. As they continued to watch. A few seconds later, Barron suddenly stopped.

"I'm sorry, I can't train with you." He said, suddenly stoic. Dan continued for a second, before realizing what he said and looking at the Vestal, confused. He asked what he was talking about, so Barron explained. "It's just that I don't deserve to battle someone of your skill and bravery, sir." Yeah, John wasn't buying it and apparently, neither was Dan. "I'm just not worthy." He looked down and went to all fours at Dan's feet, sobbing softly. "I'm so sorry. You see, it's all my fault what happened to Tigrerra!"

"WHAT?!" Leonic roared in outrage and extremely quickly, he flew towards Barron. John attempted to catch him and Leonissa cried out for him, asking him to come back, but it was to no avail. The Haos Bakugan crashed full force into Barron, causing the vestal to fall back and let out a yelp of pain as Leonic looked at him, eyes filled with boiling rage. "WHAT HAPPENED TO MY MOTHER?! WHAT DID YOU DO?!" He growled angrily as John and his half-sister caught up to him.

"Leonic, calm down, please." Drago begged. "Just let him explain."

"Oh, I'll let him explain, alright." Leonic said, jumping off Barron and suddenly transforming into his true form. "After I beat him to a pulp!" Raising a fist, he went to crush Barron, who barely dodged the impact as he cowered under the gaze of the angry Bakugan in front of him.

"I'm sorry! I'm really, really sorry, Leonic! I didn't mean for it to happen!" That only made Leonic angrier.

"SAYING SORRY DOESN'T HELP THE FACT THAT I LOST MY MOTHER BECAUSE OF YOU!" Leonic seethed, raising his fist again, this time looking to annihilate the helpless Vestal underneath it. Suddenly, Drago flew forward and Leonissa jumped off John's shoulder, entering the field and emerging as her true form.

"LEONIC, NO!" The two Bakugan cried out, colliding into him and forcing him onto the ground, holding him there.

"LET ME GO!" The angry bear grunted, attempting to break free of the two holding him down. "He needs to pay for his failure!" The anger in his voice made John and everyone else shudder. The Bakugan had pure, unbridled rage currently, just like his father. However, unlike Leonidas, he had yet to learn how to control such anger, and thus was a danger to everyone whenever he was enraged.

"No, Leonic!" Drago yelled at him, grunting as Leonic nearly overpowered him and got free. "Leonidas and Tigrerra wouldn't want this!"

"Indeed!" Leonissa chimed in, squawking as her brother began to glow yellow, a sign his anger was at boiling point. "Father would be ashamed of you and how do you think Tigrerra would feel if she heard that you killed one of your allies because you thought he did something to her without hearing him out?! Do you think she would be proud of you?" She was quiet to let Leonic soak in her question before continuing. "You already know the answer, brother! She would be ashamed of you and would consider disowning you!" She paused before asking Leonic, who was slightly calming down at the statement. "Remember what our mothers and father made us promise if we ever came across beings smaller and weaker than ourselves?" Leonic visibly paled, his anger shimmering away.

"N-never hurt them, always protect them." He stuttered out. "But, Leonissa, I-!"

"I understand where you're coming from, Leonic. And I wouldn't know how to react if I was in this position, hearing that my mother's fate was because of something someone, much less an ally, did. But I wouldn't attack them recklessly. I would instead give them a chance to explain themselves." Leonissa interrupted and slowly, seconds ticked by until finally, everyone sensed Leonic had calmed down. He gave his half-sister and Drago a small shake of his head to let him go, and they did. He then turned to face Barron.

"I...I'm sorry, Barron. I apologize for acting with my anger and not thinking properly." His head was downcast. As he glowed yellow before returning to John, who caught him and Leonissa when she did the same. A pregnant pause followed. "I'll let you explain."

"Thank you, Leonic. I hope you can forgive me." The vestal then let out a small breath and began to explain what he meant. They were brawling with Spectra, who John remembered being told was the strongest Brawler in the Vexos, and how he lost his nerve before losing Tigrerra. No one knew what to say. What was there to say? Barron had lost an old friend of theirs, even if unintentionally. John felt a slight twinge of anger but he refused to let it out. He could only imagine what Runo would've done if she was here...He realized she wouldn't be angry at Barron, saying it wasn't his fault. She was kind like that. Everyone remained silent as Barron turned to Dan once again.

As Nemus and Drago returned to their sphere forms, Dan encouraged Barron, saying how this should be used as fuel to flame Barron's battle lust, so he could win back Tigrerra. Then, Leonic spoke up. "I understand now, Barron. I...I know it wasn't your fault and I know it's better to forgive you. It's just hard…"

"It's alright, Leonic. I understand." Barron nodded shamefully as he looked to Dan. "Dan, if I lose again, they'll take Nemus from me.I can't stand that." Dan gave a small gasp as he realized what Barron was talking about. If Barron lost Nemus, then he would have nothing left. He would be a liability, which was a thought no brawler should have, ever. "Remember, you lose your Bakugan when the difference in power levels between the two Bakugan is more than 500." John suddenly remembered his final round against Dan and realized that had Leonissa delivered the final blow, he would be the one currently holding the Pyrus Bakugan, not Dan. He shuddered, fearing what would happen if such a rule was implemented during the Naga crisis. "I can't risk that again, Dan! Could you?" Dan gave a small nod in understanding before speaking.

"I know it's tough, but...you gotta try." Barron shook his head, not wanting to accept the idea.

"No way. I'd rather just hand over Nemus than to lose him in a battle."

"You don't mean that."

"He does, so just save us the grief and just run away now." Everyone watched as Mira walked up to the two, looking at them with disappointment with her arms crossed. "Think you're going to free the Bakugan with that attitude?" She asked and suddenly, John felt an intense dislike of her surge. How dare she? "We can't afford to have you in the resistance if you're just going to give up." She sneered and Barron lowered his head shamefully.

"Don't you think that's pretty harsh, Mira?" Dan asked, unsure of how to handle the situation. "Poor guy needs to get his confidence back." He added as Marucho ran up to them.

"Let's calm down!" He began. "An experience like that is bound to shake a guy's confidence. If Dan works with him, I bet Barron will be back to his old self." He finished hopefully as Dan stood up.

"Aw, c'mon. Lighten up, Mira. I mean you know what it's like to lose a Bakugan. We're all in this together. We have to work as a team." John nodded in agreement. If they were going to beat the Vexos, then they needed to be a solid block and give the Vestals a unified force to fight, no matter what Mira thought.

"My point exactly." Mira responded. "A team is only as strong…" She turned to gaze at Barron with disdain. "...as its weakest member." Silence reigned briefly as John clenched his fists. He wanted to punch her. However, Leonissa, sensing John's anger, convinced him otherwise. Nemus than spoke.

"Barron…" he breathed, unsure of what to do.

"What do you think, Nemus? Are you willing to take a chance?" Drago asked his new friend and all of a sudden, Nemus' features became determined.

"I am." He replied before continuing. "But it's not up to me. Barron is the one who must decide...and I must obey." He ended wisely. John could only hope that Barron could recognize that he needed to take a leap of faith.

"Dan and I are partners. We have equal say on all decisions." Drago countered and Nemus looked at him in shock. Suddenly, something in the sky gleamed. As it came into range of everyone's vision, it was revealed to be a vehicle of some sort flying erratically. Everyone just gave it a look of confusion as it swung back and forth, hitting several trees before crashing and sliding on the ground.

"Nice landing." Dan complimented sarcastically. Suddenly, the top of the vehicle opened and a maniacal laughter came from it as a silhouette walked into the open. Everyone tensed, realizing that this could be a Vexos and John guessed, from the black and purple coloring of the vehicle, that it was the Darkus Vexos that Mira mentioned, Shadow Prove. Suddenly, the figure slipped and hit the vehicle several times before hitting the ground harshly, his head stuck in it like an ostrich. Another figure, this one more feminine, slowly stepped out of the vehicle and looked down at her companion, who got his head free and continued to laugh like nothing happened.

"You imbecile!" The woman admonished. "Must everything be a joke with you, Shadow?" John was proven correct.

"What a rush." Shadow said simply. Mira had a state of shock and horror plastered on her face.

"Mylene! Shadow!" She cried and suddenly, everyone got ready for a fight. Leonic and Leonissa might not have had a lot of experience, but John was going to use every strategy he had in the book to make sure they wouldn't be taken.

"Surprise!" Shadow screamed while making a face. "So, who's got the guts to battle me?" He asked, analyzing the resistance. "How about you, Human?" He pointed at John, who looked at the Vexos with a gaze of pure hatred.

"Challenging me will be the last thing you do!" He warned as Leonic and Leonissa gave their own cries of agreement. Hopefully, that little training session from a few minutes ago had paid off to properly prepare them. "You ready to go down?" He asked as he walked forward, taking both of his Bakugan in his hand. Mira held out a hand to stop him, however.

"Not you, let Barron take him on." She explained.

"WHAT?!" Barron cried out as everyone stared at her in confusion. "No, no. I don't mind! John can handle this one!" He stated nervously, holding his hands up, but Mira was having none of it.

"This is your chance to prove your worth, Baron." She said calmly as she looked down before continuing. "Are you ready to jam or ready to run?"

"Mira."

"Chill out, Mira." Dan admonished before noticing Ace behind them. "Hey, Ace! Don't you think she should cut Barron some slack?" The Darkus brawler merely shrugged.

"So what's it going to be? Battle Shadow or run away with your tail between your legs?" She was really getting on John's nerves. Barron gasped and took several steps back as he took in what she said.

"But what if I lose Nemus?" he asked as he looked at the Bakugan in his hand.

"It is up to you, Barron. I would battle beside you anyday."

"You would?"

"Of course. I believe in you." That seemed to finally convince Barron, who nodded while adopting a smile.

"Ok." he then looked at the group. "We'll do it together." Nemus turned back into a sphere and jumped into the air. Barron caught him and readied his gauntlet for battle. Shadow gave a yawn of boredom.

"This one's not even worth my time." He said with an expression of disinterest before looking at his partner. "You want him, Mylene?" The woman gave a face of disgust.

"No way. I'll leave the small fry to you." She responded.

"Aw, c'mon!" Shadow whined. "How come I get the lame battles?!"

"Then finish him quick!" Mylene ordered. Shadow gave a hmph of irritation before turning to Barron.

"Gauntlet Power Strike!" Both him and Barron cried out, activating the battlefield.

"Alright, Gate Card, Set!" Shadow yelled as he threw down a Darkus gate card. "Darkus Anchorsaurus!" He called out as he threw a Bakugan. "Bakugan Stand!" Suddenly, the named Bakugan appeared on the field as Shadow licked his lips eagerly. "He can taste your fear!" he said with a wild face. Barron suddenly falted, but Nemus called out to him. ""Try to ignore my invitation? That's not very polite! Here," The Darkus Vexos said as he slid in an ability card. "I'll make you battle! Shockdown!" He yelled as Anchorsaurus sent out a wave of purple electricity at Barron and nabbed a Bakugan from him.

"Haos Jelldon, No!" He cried out as the Bakugan landed on the field.

_Darkus Anchorsaur : 350 Gs_

_Haos Jelldon : 350 Gs_

_Advantage, Even_

"His Bakugan flew out of his hand!" Marucho cried out in shock and John was suddenly reminded of the old card known as Triple Battle back on Earth.

"Shockdown Ability drags out an opponent's weakest Bakugan whether it wants to battle or not." Shadow explained and John let out a grimace as he realized how many Bakugan must've fallen to that sinister ability. "And that ain't all."

_Darkus Anchorsaur : 350 Gs_

_Haos Jelldon : 250 Gs (-100)_

_Advantage, Anchorsaur_

"That ability is dragging Haos Jelldon's power level down!" Dan cried out in shock and John grimaced, fearing what might happen should Leonissa, currently the weakest of his two Bakugan, was under the influence of that ability.

"Run Jelldon!" Barron cried out helplessly as Shadow laughed gleefully.

'

"Don't bother!" He sneered as Anchorsaurus let out another burst of electricity., pulling Jelldon up before smashing him with its tail, causing Jelldon to revert to a sphere shape and land at Barron's feet.

_Shadow's Life Gauge : 100 %_

_Barron's Life Gauge : 90 %_

"At least Jelldon wasn't taken away!" Marucho cried out, looking on the bright side.

"You can't stand back and lay defense, Barron!" Dan reminded "Attack!" John nodded in agreement.

"Send him into next week!"

"Do it for my mother!" Leonic cried out. Barron steeled himself once the Bakugan said that and laid out a Gate Card before throwing out one Haos Rafflesian despite Nemus' protests. He then followed up by activating a shield around the Bakugan. Shadow merely mocked the idea before sending out one Darkus Hammersaur, destroying Rafflesian's shield in the process. Dan ordered Barron to counter attack and Barron acknowledged, opening his gate card and revealing Haos Reactor

_Darkus Hammersaur : 350 Gs_

_Haos Rafflesian : 450 Gs (+100)_

_Advantage, Rafflesian_

"And now, Ability Activate! Mirror WIndow!" Suddenly, several bursts of light came out of Rafflesian, creating a dome around Hammersaur. "As long as Mirror Window is active, Hammersaur can't use any of his abilities, so there." Barron explained as Hammersaur looked at his reflection in the dome he was trapped in. Attempting an escape, he hit the dome, only to roar in pain as a jolt of electricity surged through him.

_Darkus Hammersaur : 300 Gs (-50)_

_Haos Rafflesian : 450 Gs_

_Advantage, Rafflesian_

"And oh yeah! The more you try to crush through Mirror Window, the more damage you do to yourself." Came the next explanation of what just happened as Hammersaur cradled himself in agony before attempting to break through again, only to be met with the same result of before.

_Darkus Hammersaur : 250 Gs (-50)_

_Haos Rafflesian : 450 Gs_

_Advantage, Rafflesian_

Shadow was not amused by this news at all. "What?" He asked, giving Barron an incredulous look as Marucho complimented him.

"You're doing well, Barron. When this is over, perhaps you would like to train some? Haos Bakugan against Haos Bakugan?" Leonic asked, floating up to Barron, who gave a small laugh and nodded.

"Against you, Leonic? Uh, sure, haha."

"Thanks, I...We'll be needing that training." Barron nodded as Leonic returned to John to watch the rest of the battle.

"But he doesn't have me for long." Shadow said, bringing up another Bakugan. Said Bakugan was then covered in a purple glow before appearing on the field. "Bakugan, Stand!" He said as Anchorsaurus appeared on the field.

_Darkus Hammersaur & Darkus Anchorsaur : 600 Gs_

_Haos Rafflesian : 450 Gs_

_Advantage, Darkus Hammersaur & Anchorsaur_

"Hey, that isn't fair!" Barron cried out, only for Shadow to ignore him.

"Who's talking fair? Anchorsaur will shatter Mirror Window, just your bad luck. Let's go Anchorsaur! Ability Activate! Megnearious!" Suddenly, Anchorsaur's shoulders shot out purple waves at the Mirror Window, causing it to shatter and free Hammersaur. Everyone gave a sudden gasp as they realized it was now a two on one fight, which wasn't at all in the favor of Baron. Said Vestal let out a growl of frustration, knowing what was to come. "Ability Activate! Crush Hurricane! I'll take Rafflesian now!" Shadow mocked before laughing maniacally as Anchorsaur grabbed Hammersaur by the legs. Suddenly, he lifted up his partner and began to spin rapidly before Hammersaur slammed into Rafflesian, knocking him down.

_Darkus Hammersaur & Darkus Anchorsaur : 800 Gs (+200)_

_Haos Rafflesian : 250 Gs (-200)_

_Advantage, Darkus Hammersaur & Anchorsaur_

"Hands off Rafflesian! Ability Activate! Low Glow Up!" Barron said as Rafflesian's Power rose by 200 Gs, saving it from being in the clutches of Shadow. Rafflesian, defeated, returned to Barron's feet, allowing the boy to pick him up.

_Shadow's Life Gauge : 100 %_

_Barron's Life Gauge : 10 %_

Marucho, looking on the bright side, was happy that Barron was able to keep Rafflesian. However, Dan reminded him that Barron lost two battles already and Ace said his next one will likely be his last. Almost immediately, Dan and John tried to jump into action, but Drago and Leonissa stated that this was Barron's fight, not theirs, while Leonic stated that while he would love to help, he wouldn't feel just right helping out Barron after hearing what happened to Tigrerra. John was about to get on his case, but Leonic said that he just didn't feel like it was necessary to fight with Barron right now. When pressed as to why, the haos Bakugan simply responded that he had a gut feeling that Barron would win in the end.

The, both humans stared at Mira, who was remaining silent, watching the battle and looking at Barron with hope in her eyes. It was then that both brawlers realized something. She wasn't saying what she said to Barron to knock his confidence down, she was pushing him hard so he can grow and become a better brawler himself. Realizing that Barron needed their support now more than ever, they both cheered him on, stating that he can take down Shadow. Dan added that it was time to use Nemus and actually battle. Barron gritted his teeth, saying he couldn't do it out of pure fear. Then, Drago ordered Nemus to speak to him, though Nemus didn't know how. Shadow found the whole thing as hilarious.

"You're breaking my heart, really." He said sarcastically before continuing. "But I'm getting bored." He then pointed at Barron. "You've still got a battle to lose and it's time now for the main event!" He stated, laughing maniacally as he threw down a Gate Card.

"That guy gives me the shivers." Leonissa said, slightly unnerved at how crazy Shadow was being. Leonic, however, wasn't scared. Instead, he gave her the equivalent of a hug and soothed her fears.

"Don't worry. If we must battle him, then I'll make sure he won't touch you." He replied warmly and John smiled. Yet another warm moment between siblings. Even if it seemed out of place at times, he appreciated it greatly. It allowed them to grow and develop more often.

Shadow followed up his Gate Card by throwing down a Darkus Atchibee. The giant bug appeared on the field, ready for a fight. Barron shuddered at the sight before shaking his head. "It's no use! I can't win against Atchibee, Nemus!" He then stopped and took on a somber look. "And if I lose, that means you'll be taken, like Tigrerra!"

"Barron, stop living in the past! My mother would want you to fight with every fiber of your being and make her sacrifice worthwhile! Not idly waste time in fear of what could be!" Leonic pushed. His knowledge that his mother was lost by Barron might have angered him earlier, but now, he was fueled by one thing, a desire for revenge. Revenge against the Vexos for all that they'd done to his family so far. Nemus came up to Barron, as it was clear he didn't hear what Leonic said.

"Barron, I understand, but we can still free Tigrerra. It's just...well...:" He began, causing Barron to look at him in surprise. It seemed like this was the first time this has ever happened before. "YOU CAN'T WIN OR LOSE IF YOU DON'T BATTLE!" The Haos Bakugan yelled out, causing a look of realization to appear on Baron's face as he finally knew what his partner was talking about.

"Yeah."

"We're in this together."

"Nemus…" Barron nodded respectfully to his friend. "You're right." He then looked at the Bakugan. "Ok! Let's do it! Win or lose, we'll battle together and protect each other!"

"That's what I wanted to hear." Nemus gave his attempt of a smile. "Now, let's go!" He said, turning into a sphere and jumping into Barron's hand. The boy caught him effortlessly and threw him onto the Field. "Now, it's we're talking!" Nemus boasted as he made his motions.

_Darkus Atchibee : 400 Gs_

_Haos Mega Nemus : 450 Gs_

_Advantage, Mega Nemus_

Shadow simply laughed at the Bakugan. "Finally giving up Nemus?" He asked, confident in his abilities. "I'll add him to my collection." He bragged, believing victory was in sight.

"Nobody touches Nemus on my watch!" Barron snapped back before putting an Ability card in his gauntlet. "Ability Activate! Raven Lore!" He yelled as Golden light swirled around Nemus and increased his power. Shadow became quite uncomfortable at that moment, though he attempted to hide it..

_Darkus Atchibee : 300 Gs (-100)_

_Haos Mega Nemus : 550 Gs (+100)_

_Advantage, Mega Nemus_

"Another lame attack?" He asked, hiding any signs of weakness. "Try this on for size! Ability Activate! Dramillion Jetlag!" Atchibee started to flap his wings backwards, filling the field with a dark purple powder. Upon contact with it, Nemus suddenly felt much weaker.

"What's happening?" He asked as he felt his energy being drained from him. This was followed by Atchibee letting out a bolt of lightning from his eyes, electrocuting the Haos Bakugan, forcing him to scream out in pain.

_Darkus Atchibee : 300 Gs_

_Haos Mega Nemus : 250 Gs (-300)_

_Advantage, Atchibee_

"Yeah! How's it feel to be useless?" Shadow mocked Barron effortlessly, ready to end the battle, laughing maniacally. Barron remained stoic, however.

"Ability Activate! Shade Cocoon!" Suddenly, the powder disappeared off the field and Nemus cheered as his strength returned to him. He then slammed his staff onto the field, causing a green light to shockwave across the ground. Everyone was curious as to what Barron did, so Mira explained that Shade Cocoon was a special ability that only Nemuscould use, allowing him to completely shut down his opponent's abilities, a handy trick if there ever was one. Shadow remained unfazed.

"I don't need any abilities to defeat you!" He yelled as he threw Hammersaur onto the field.

_Darkus Atchibee & Hammersaur : 650 Gs_

_Haos Mega Nemus : 250 Gs_

_Advantage, Darkus Duo_

Hammersaur began, grabbing Nemus' shoulders. Everyone realized what was happening as Nemus remained helpless, locked in Hammersaur's grip. Dan called out to Barron to do something, but Barron responded, stating that he had something planned, holding a card in his hand, ready to activate it when the time was right. _What is he planning?_ John asked himself, staring at the card. He had a feeling that it would be a major advantage if Barron was holding it back right now. Barron begged Nemus to hold on for as long as he could and Nemus stated that he'll try.

"Now we've got a party." Shadow sneered, bringing up Anchorsaur and adding him into the fray. Now, the battle was a three on one match-up.

_Darkus Atchibee, Hammersaur, and Anchorsaur : 1000 Gs_

_Haos Mega Nemus : 250 Gs_

_Advantage, Darkus Trio_

Now, with a 750 point difference, defeat looked all but certain and Nemus all but lost as Dan cried to Barron that it was over. "Oh, it's over alright! It all comes down to this. No more running away, Nemus." He spoke confidently as he prepared his Gauntlet. "One last attack! One last chance to win!"

"I'm with you, Barron!"

"Fusion Ability Activate! Flow Skylight!" As soon as the ability was activated, something incredible happened. The G-power levels were swapped.

_Darkus Atchibee, Hammersaur, and Anchorsaur : 250 Gs_

_Haos Mega Nemus : 1000 Gs_

_Advantage, Mega Nemus_

"What?!" Shadow exclaimed, suddenly realizing what was about to come his way. "You took their combined power!" Storm clouds gathered above Nemus as he held his staff in the air before lightning struck it.

"LIGHT OF THE MAJESTIC SKY, RELEASE MY FRIENDS FROM CAPTIVITY!" The Bakugan exclaimed as he slashed at his opponents, a golden stream of light bursting from the staff. Almost instantly, the three Bakugan glowed purple and returned to sphere form, but they weren't going back to Shadow. No, instead, they went straight for Barron, who caught them and Nemus with ease. The battle ended, with Shadow exclaiming in shock as Barron's life meter dropped to 0.

_Shadow's Life Gauge : 0 %_

_Barron's Life Gauge : 10 %_

Everyone cheered for Barron's surprise victory over the Darkus brawler and his liberation of three Bakugan at the same time, a great feat that John believed not many others could accomplish if they tried. "Flow Skylight is a fusion ability that can only be used when Shade Cocoon is active, but it can only be activated when the power level difference is over 500 points" Barron explained what he had done as Shadow let out a stunned gasp.

"You mean you faked me out?" He asked, sounding genuinely hurt. It was almost sad...Almost.

"So you had to bring Nemus to the brink of defeat in order to activate Flow Skylight. That's serious brawling." Ace complimented.

"You had to risk the very thing you were most afraid to lose in order to win. You took a chance Barron. And won by more than 500 points!" Mira added, happy for her friend.

"You freed three Bakugan at once!" Dan cheered for him and John smiled. He'd done it, Barron had proven his worth not only to the resistance, but also to himself. That was extremely commendable in his eyes. Shadow, however, was having a fit about what had just happened.

"No fair! I'm the one who's supposed to cheat, not the resistance!" He whined, stomping his feet like an insolent child.

"Behave young man or I'll give you a spanking!" Leonic taunted and John decided he would let him have it. It was just too good an opportunity to not use.

"Come now, Brother, a spanking is too light a punishment for one having such a fit. No, instead, I believe the best punishment is to force him to walk in his underwear in the cold!" Leonissa let out an evil laugh as everyone looked at the Ventus Bakugan. Yet again, she proved how scary she could be.

Shadow looked at the two, aghast. "Why you-!" but Mylene interrupted him before he could finish.

"You are an overconfident nimscript!" She barked and Shadow took major offense to the derogatory term.

"I am not!"

"Oh man up! This is your loss and you're taking the blame for it! Get in the ship, we're going!" She then added, "And this time, I'm driving!" before getting into the crashed vehicle.

"I can't believe how bossy you are!" Shadow cried as he entered the ship. Soon it took off, leaving a cloud of dust and smoke behind as it left the resistance, and the liberated Bakugan, behind.

"See you, wouldn't want to be ya!" Dan taunted, getting a small chuckle out of John. Then, everyone moved to congratulate Barron for his victory.

"You did it, Barron." Mira praised and suddenly, Barron gasped as he realized what he had done.

"I did it, didn't I?" he boasted, his confidence rising. Dan decided it was time for a pep talk.

"What did I tell you? It's all about getting psyched." He said, leaning into Barron's face before moving back. "Then you battle with everything you got." Barron nodded in agreement.

"Oh, yeah. I was totally psyched." Then he lifted Nemus. "But I couldn't have done it if Nemus hadn't trusted me and hang in there the way he did." The Haos Bakugan popped open.

"It was nothing." He said, brushing off the compliment. "I know you would not let me down. We are partners and a team to the end"

"Oh, take the compliment, you!" Leonissa teased and everyone gave a soft laugh at that. Even Nemus gave in, joining the laughter. It really did seem like he was too noble for his own good.

"Nemus, that was the nicest thing a Bakugan ever said to me." Barron said, bringing the Bakugan up for a face hug.

"Oh, not so tight! Let me breathe!" He begged. Dan, Drago, John, and the two half-siblings let out small chuckles at that before Barron began speaking once more.

"I guess we need Masters Dan, Drago, and John anymore, do we? Nemus and I can free all the Bakugan ourselves!" He boasted and everyone laughed softly, except for Dan.

"Hey, I still got lots to teach you! Drop and give me twenty push-ups!" He ordered and everyone laughed even harder.

* * *

**Later**

"You both did excellently today, Leonic, Leonissa." Drago praised softly, smiling at the two younglings. They both nodded.

"Thank you, Uncle Drago." Leonissa responded.

"We'll take your lessons to heart and improve upon our mistakes." Leonic followed up with. Drago gave a curt nod.

"I expect nothing less than the best from you two. Your parents were great warriors…" He paused before continuing, remembering happier times. "...but above all, they were great friends. They always had my back, no matter what I or the others did. We were a team and we stayed as a team to the end." He looked to the two as a small tear fell from his eye as the memory blasted. "I want you to remember that. Alone, you two can do great things, but only together will your potential truly shine through." He reminded before adding "And please, Leonissa, no formalities. I'm not some distant relative of yours that's appeared to ask for money after you won the lottery." She gave him a look of confusion. "It's a human thing. Just call me Drago, please."

"Yes, Unc...Drago." Leonissa corrected herself at the last minute. Drago nodded a final time and simissed them. However, Leonissa soon realized that her half-brother wasn't following her to their basket in which they slept. "Leonic? Why aren't you going to sleep?" Leonic gave her a smile and just gave his equivalent of a shrug.

"I just need to speak with Drago for a few, ok? I'll meet you once I'm finished talking to him and after I finish another thing." He gave his sister a soft nuzzle, hearing her let out a soft, almost musical purr. "Are you purring?"

"I, uh...no, I'm not purring! I mean, why would-" He put an arm on her head to hush her.

"I haven't heard you purr since you were only a few days old, Leonissa. I don't think any less of you for doing it. Now, please, go to sleep. I'll be with you soon." His sister gave him a nod and left him to face the Pyrus Bakugan on his lonesome. Drago already knew why he was staying behind though.

"This is about what happened earlier today with Barron, isn't it?" He asked and the Haos Bakugan let out a soft nod. Drago could breathe softly as he thought over his words before speaking. "Leonic, what you did was uncalled for, but I understand why you did it."

"I almost forgot the promise I made to my parents…"

"But you remembered before you did anything harmful, didn't you?"

"Yes, but...only because of Leonissa. Without her, I would've overpowered you and…" He trailed off and Drago knew exactly where his thought process was going and gave a small shudder. He couldn't let Leonic know it, but in that moment, after witnessing his strength first hand himself in their training battle, Drago was afraid that Leonic could overpower him and his sister. And when he did that, Barron would've nothing but a portrait of gore splattered across the ground. In the moment, Leonic would've felt justified in doing what he did but, as time would go by, Leonic would realize what he had done, the fact he had taken an innocent being's life would weigh heavily on his conscience. Drago never wanted him to suffer the struggle of that. Leonic's young mind wouldn't be able to handle it. That much, the dragonoid did know. "I hope Barron isn't too scared of me."

"Leonic, Barron isn't scared of you. He understands where you were coming from in that moment and does not blame you for being in the wrong at the moment. You saw him earlier, he was fine with everyone." Drago tried to reassure the youngling, but he didn't budge.

"It was in his eyes, Drago. I looked closely and he was afraid of me. He saw me as nothing more than a monster." Leonic softly sighed, tension clear in its tone. "Maybe he is right to think that."

"No."

"Excuse me?"

"No, you are not a monster, Leonic." Drago didn't want to hear any of it. He wasn't going to let the Bakugan he currently saw as a son suffer from mental issues because of a single mistake. "You could never be a monster. You are a young, aggressive Bakugan who lost practically everything he knew because of hostile invaders. But you aren't a monster. A mistake doesn't make you one. What's more, you calmed yourself and allowed Barron to explain. A monster wouldn't have done that." He could see the cracks starting to form in Leonic's icy shell, but there was still some doubt there. He scoured his mind, searching for something that could finish it. Then, he remembered. "You're father thought the exact same thing." That got the youngling's interest. He stared at the dragonoid incredulously, practically asking for him to go into greater detail. "Years ago, when he was still in his first form, he was battling an evil Bakugan known as Vladiator, your parents told you about him, yes?" Leonic nodded. Good, it was great that Leonidas, Skyress, and Tigrerra were being open and honest about their past with their younglings. "Well, your father believed himself to be nothing more than a monster. After all, he was created from the hate and anger of the Bakugan who perished in the Doom Dimension. Why wouldn't he be one? But, he proved himself to be nothing less than a noble and honorable warrior...and my friend." He gave Leonic a glance.

"He couldn't believe that I was trusting him with my life, but he proved himself." Drago finished the short story. It was much, much, much longer, indeed, but a shorter, more abridged version was necessary. "What I am saying, Leonic, is that you aren't a monster. You are learning to control all your powers, just like your father did. You might let some of them slip, but that is to be expected. After all, your father didn't get everything right on the first try." Leonic gave a solemn thing and turned to leave.

"Thank you, Drago...I guess I really needed that."

"No thanks is required, little one. I'm always happy to help." A few seconds passed and Leonic still remained. "What is it?"

"I just want to ask one more thing before you go talk to Nemus-"

"Why will you go talk to him?"

"You know why." Yes, that was true. At least Nemus could him a solid answer.

"What is the last thing you want to ask?"

"How did Father and Mom, I mean my Mom, get together?" Drago gave him a stare and suddenly, the young Haos Bakugan felt extremely uncomfortable. "Nothing against their relationship! I mean, they made me after all, but I'm just very curious how they became one. I always asked them but they always said they'll tell me later…" Ok, that got a small chuckle out of Drago. Leonidas probably convinced Tigrerra to not tell Leonic anything. He may have acted like a big mean brute most of the time, but on the inside, he was a big softie who enjoyed cuddles with his mates and got embarrassed quite easily.

"Now, that, young one, is a story you can ask your parents when they are free. Now, head off to Nemus and straight to bed, you hear?" Leonic gave a small laugh.

"Yes, dad." He sassed before rolling to Nemus and Barron's room. "G'night!"

"Night." Drago's mind was brought to the time when Leonidas, then Omega Leonidas, had revealed his and Tigrerra's secret relationship. Back during simpler times, back to just after Drago had beaten him in a duel a few days prior and was gearing up to face Hydranoid and Masquerade.

**Flashback**

"_You and Tigrerra?" The red Bakugan stared in shock at his Darkus friend, looking him up and down. Currently, the two were at the park, just talking. Leonidas had told Drago that he needed to speak to him about something a few hours ago and now here they were. The news he had just received was...interesting, to say the least. Apparently, two of his friends had been in a relationship for weeks now and hadn't even bothered to tell him. To be honest, he felt a little hurt._

"_Not so loud!" Leonidas gruffly admonished, giving the clear sphere equivalent of a blush. Drago had to admit, seeing the usually tough and aggressive Bakugan be so timid and shy was just so...cute. He never thought Leonidas and cute would ever go together in the same sentence, but it seems he was wrong. "But yes...we're an item, like you and Wavern." Leonidas said with an embarrassed sigh._

"_When did this start? Does Runo and John know? Does anyone else besides me know?" Drago asked. He had so many questions to ask and yet, so little time. Leonidas shook his head no to all the questions._

"_No, you're the only one who knows." He paused before adding, "But we think Skyress is considering the possibility and is on to us." Drago gave a small chuckle at that. Skyress was a clever Bakugan. Give her a mystery and she could solve it in a few days. Honestly, he wouldn't be surprised if she already knew and was just keeping it secret for their secret. "As for when it started, well, a few weeks ago, I met up with Tigrerra outside Runo's cafe and we just started talking and before we knew it, we sorta fell in love with the other. It just felt extremely natural when we nuzzled each other."_

"_Well, I'm happy for you two." He honestly was. Two of his closest friends becoming partners in the romantic sense was a thing to celebrate. And judging by Leonidas' embarrassed expression, he had a feeling that he knew who the more dominant one in the relationship was. "Tig has you whipped good, doesn't she?"_

"_Y-yeah…I'm not even allowed to look at other female Bakugan nor am I allowed to battle them. And if I did, she'll chew my head off for an entire day." Drago made a whip cracking sound which caused Leonidas to groan miserably. "Is that really necessary?"_

""_Depends. Is it making you laugh or annoying you?"_

"_I'm pretty sure you know which one."_

"_Well, in that case." He proceeded to make several more whip cracking sounds just to get on his friend's nerves._

"_Now I wonder why I told you this." Leonidas paused before remembering. "Oh yeah...Tig promised me cuddles later tonight if I told you...Damn that female, she knows my weakness." The Pyrus Bakugan snickered._

"_You really are just a big softie on the inside, aren't you?" He teased._

"_I can still beat you to a pulp."_

"_I'll take my chances." Silence reigned before Drago spoke up again, this time in a friendly tone of voice instead of a teasing one. "When do you plan on telling everyone?" he asked and leonidas shrugged._

"_I don't really know. We haven't really found the best time to do that, but I guess we can do it once all of this nonsense with Naga is settled with." Drago nodded in understanding before looking at the clock._

"_Oh crud, I've got to go back before Dan notices I'm gone. Sorry for cutting this talk so short, but-"_

"_I understand, Drago. I have to get back to John anyways. Talk to you soon."_

**Flashback End**

Drago smiled at the memory. It was one of his most precious and he promised that he would protect from any and all private eyes. There was more to the story of the relationship between Leonidas, Skyress, and Tigrerra. He was determined to learn about it from the mouths of the couple themselves. He couldn't get every detail as the perfect core, after all.

Soon, he heard the soft snoring of Leonissa and closed, preparing for sleep, content with his performance for the day. He had trained his two students and adopted nephew and niece and they had far exceeded expectations. _Leonidas, Skyress, Tigrerra, _he began thinking softly, _I wonder what you will think when you find out that I trained your younglings to be warriors. I know you never wanted them to know how to battle, but in this dark time, they must know how to defend themselves. I hope you will understand. _He gave a soft yawn in his ball form and let out one last conscious thought before falling asleep. _Goodnight, all of you. I hope to see you soon._

However, as Drago was falling asleep, Leonic had snuck into Barron and Nemus' room to talk to the fellow Haos Bakugan. It was pitch black in the room and Leonic could hear the soft snores of the Vestal boy sound asleep in his bed. Ace had offered to drive the Resistance tank, seeing as Barron had spent a lot of energy to battle Shadow Prove earlier. Initially, Barron had refused the offer, but after some pushing from Dan and John, he finally agreed to get some rest. In the darkness of the room, Leonic could barely make out the outline of Nemus near the boy, not asleep, most likely just taking in the rest. He rolled over to the two only for Nemus to fall down in front of him. Both of them opened up, staring at each other. "Leonic." Nemus greeted.

"Nemus." Leonic nodded.

"May I ask why you're here?"

"I can't just say hi?"

"You're not one for greetings, Leonic. Even if I haven't known you for long, I know you enjoy a chat." Nemus had him, so Leonic gave a soft sigh and figured it was best to just say it.

"Did she suffer?" He asked. Nemus gave him a confused stare, "Did she feel any pain before…" Nemus nodded solemnly. "Can you tell me how it happened?" His fellow Haos Bakugan gave an unsure glance to Barron. "Please...I just need to know what happened." Nemus gave a soft sigh before speaking.

"We were...All three of us were doing alright against Spectra. We were holding our own...but then he activated an ability that made Helios, his Bakugan, invulnerable to any attacks. Soon we were overwhelmed and couldn't fight him back. Your mother sacrificed herself to keep me safe." Leonic lowered his head at the news. Silence reigned for several seconds as he processed the information before he spoke.

"So she went out like a warrior filled with honor?"

"Yes. She sacrificed herself to give me and Barron a second chance." Leonic nodded in agreement.

"I understand. If it wasn't for you two, Anchorsaur, Atchibee, and Hammersaur would still be in the control of that monster." He shuddered while thinking about how Shadow treated his Bakugan. "I hope she isn't gone forever...I want to see her again." Nemus rubbed an arm across his back, attempting to soothe him.

"Don't worry, Leonic. The Vexos wouldn't kill your parents, they would more or less use them as trophies of victory."

"How is that supposed to make me feel any better?"

"Because it means there's a chance we could rescue them." Nemus stated simply. "Because of Vestal hubris, we will succeed in our goals, do you understand?" It took a second before Leonic nodded. "Good. Don't worry, you'll all be reunited soon enough. You can count on that." With that, Nemus went to return to Barron before pausing and turning around to look at the young Bakugan before him. "And, about earlier…" He trailed off, but Leonic beat him to it.

"Drago already talked to me about it. Don't worry." Leonic interrupted.

"I won't lie to you, Leonic, you really spooked Barron there."

"I know."

"But Barron understands why you did it. He told me that if he was in your position, he likely would've done the exact same thing. He doesn't hate you or anything." Nemus paused before adding, "And, he would love to have a training battle with you. Just ask him for a time and he'll state it, no questions asked." Leonic perked happily at that response and gave a smile before nodding.

"Thanks, Nemus...goodnight."

"Night, Leonic." And with that, both went to their bed, with their final thoughts being what the future might bring and how to free Leonidas, Skyress, and Tigrerra from the clutches of the Vexos. It would be the last thing they would do, they swore upon it.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

In a dark place some distance away from the Resistance tank, a man with brown hair, pale skin, and green eyes closed in his in thought, thinking of one of the most fun things he ever did. Suddenly, a black sphere appeared on his shoulder before opening, revealing a viper. The two sides of the ball appeared on the sides of the serpent's head to give the image of a frill while the rest of the body indeed became that of a viper, with the exception that the tail was tipped off with a long, dangerous spike. "Do you believe it's time to introduce ourselves?" The Bakugan asked, hissing the s sounds of the words. The vestal nodded.

"Indeed. I believe it is time that they prove themselves against us. After all," He gave a ghastly smirk. "We have something they want."

* * *

**Yes, cliffhanger! I don't think I made what they had vague nor what the Bakugan is, but then again, most anime isn't really good with creating effective cliffhangers, so I think I'm good. Anyways, please give your thoughts and opinions in the reviews/comments of the fic and feel free to make any and all fanart of the fic.**

**Also, obligatory 'I would like a TV Tropes page' request goes here and will continue to go here until I get it, lel.**


End file.
